Sword Z Online
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: Gohan acepta ayudar a Bulma en algo importante y él resulta atrapado dentro de un juego virtual sin la posibilidad de regresar al mundo real asta que el juego sea terminado, que ara nuestro favorito demi sayajin en este mundo virtual sin sus poderes sayajin y a sabiendas de que si muere, morirá en el mundo real también?... [Lo se, que cojo titulo y el resumen... XD]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos… Vengo aquí con un nuevo crossover que no me dejaba dormir en las noches y pues tuve que subirlo o si no explotaría. [XD]**

 **Sé que tengo otras historias y no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ellas pero no podía retener este nuevo cruce en mi mente y pues… ¡Aquí esta!.**

 **Esta imagen que en la portada, no es mía, yo solo la tome de Google** **imágenes y la edite un poco... Espero les guste.**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

" _hola_ " **pensar**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

Muy en lo alto de los cielos y por encima de las nubes se podría ver un borrón de color naranja y negro volar a gran velocidad, la velocidad a la que iba era exageradamente ridícula para cualquier persona que en este momento estuviera viendo hacia el cielo, afortunadamente para el borrón de color naranja y negro nadie de las personas que se encontraba por debajo de ella tenía la necesidad de levantar la vista o simplemente no tenían el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo tan simple coma levantar la vista al cielo.

El borrón pasó a alta velocidad por las diferentes islas y los extensos mares del planeta, uno podría ver lo hermoso que el planeta se veía desde estas alturas.

Muy a la distancia del borrón de color naranja y negro se podría divisar una gran isla con rascacielos enormes y otros edificios de menor tamaño alrededor de ellos, esta ciudad no era otra que West City, cede de Capsule Corp. La empresa más prestigiosa de todo el planeta tierra.

Al parecer el borrón de color naranja aumento su velocidad al darse cuenta de la gran ciudad a la distancia y en una luz azul seguido de una estampida sónica acorto la distancia antes de detenerse abruptamente al llegar al centro de la enorme ciudad que era West City.

"Je… creo que me excedí…" dijo en un pequeño jade el borrón de color naranja y negro que al parecer era un adolescente no mayor de 16 años con el pelo puntiagudo con dos mechones de pelo de color negro que colgaban de su frente a su rostro junto con sus ojos del mismo color.

Él llevaba puesto un gi naranja con dos muñequeras en cada lado de sus manos y un cinturón del mismo color atado a su cintura junto con un par de zapatillas de combate del mismo color.

Su altura de 1.80m acentuaba sus brazos musculosos que se dejaban ver por el gi naranja que hacía poco para cubrirlos junto con su pecho ancho que coincidía con el tamaño de su cuello ancho.

"goten va a estar muy enojado" murmuro el chico de pelo negro al voltear en la distancia que venía anteriormente y después comenzar a divisar otra mancha de color naranja y negro que se acercaba a alta velocidad a él.

"¡no es justo gohan..." escucho un grito agudo antes de sentir como el borrón se estrello en su pecho y provocara que se moviera tres metros atrás al sentir el impacto, "tu dijiste que usarías la misma velocidad que yo!" continuo la voz que parecía ser de un niño.

El recién identificado gohan miro hacia abajo y en su pecho donde un niño de aproximadamente 7 años con el pelo puntiagudo en diferentes direcciones de color negro y el mismo color de ojos que los de él, el niño llevaba al parecer el mismo traje del adolescente con la excepción de una camiseta de color azul debajo de su gi naranja.

"lo lamento goten…" se disculpo con el niño de pelo negro mientras se rascaba el cuello, "creo que me perdí en la emoción" murmuro mas para sí mismo que para el niño enojado enfrente de él.

Era cierto, él se había perdido en la adrenalina al volar muy rápido que no se acordó que le había prometido a su hermano pequeño usar la misma velocidad que él en su carrera hacia West City.

"hmmm…" izo un puchero goten mientras se cruzaba de brazos y salía de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

"mira te prometo que te llevare al parque cuando termine de hablar con bulma… vale?" le dijo al tratar de hallar una manera de que él lo perdonara.

"hablas en cerio?..." el enojo del niño de 7 años se convirtió repentinamente en una alegría intensa al escuchar las palabras del adolescente, "¡si gohan, estas perdonado!" grito en niño al no poder contener mas su emoción y abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

"jejejeje… está bien goten, vamos a la casa de bulma primero" se rio gohan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano con una sonrisa antes de comenzar su descenso a la ciudad debajo de ellos.

Goten siguió a su hermano mientras evadía los grandes rascacielos en su descenso a la ciudad, gohan quien no quería llamar la atención de las personas que se encontraban dentro de los edificios y miraban por la ventana, trato de ser muy cuidadoso para que no lo vieran.

El niño quien no estaba consciente de eso o simplemente no le importo, solo descendió de los cielos mientras seguía a su hermano y de vez en cuando saludar con su diminuta mano a las personas que veía en los edificios con una enorme sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

"viste eso?" pregunto una de las personas de los diferentes edificios mientras señalaba al cristal de vidrio.

"ver qué?" le pregunto otro al no tener ni la mas mínima idea.

"un niño cayendo" le contesto sin despejar la vista del cristal con los ojos muy abiertos.

"estás loco marck, no hay niños en este edificio" le dijo su amigo al tipo mientras tomaba asiento en su cubículo.

"yo juro que lo vi…" murmuro para sí sin apartar la vista del cristal transparente.

Gohan guió a goten hacia una gran casa/edificio en forma de domo de color amarillo y un gran patio de pasto verde a un lado de ella, ellos aterrizaron en el gran patio de color verde antes des de caminar hacia la puerta de la casa/edificio.

Caminaron por la entrada mientras las puertas de gran tamaño se abrían automáticamente y permitían su paso hacia dentro.

Los dos demi sayajines no podían dejar de maravillarse por lo grande y elegante que era la Corp. Capsula, ellos ya habían visitado el edificio pero aun después de tanto tiempo no podían negar que era tan impresionante.

"disculpe, que se les ofrece?" pregunto una voz femenina llamando la atención de los dos pelinegros y voltear a ver a el dueño de la voz.

Ellos vieron una mujer a sus mediados de los 20 años con el pelo de color rojizo junto con sus ojos de color marrón, ella llevaba un traje elegante de color azul marino junto con una falda de color gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos junto con unos tacones altos del mismo color.

"disculpe señorita, bulma nos mando a llamar…" comenzó el demi sayajin mayor mientras sonreía a la mujer, "soy Son Gohan y este es mi hermano goten" continuo al verla acercarse a ellos y los miraba detenidamente.

"la familia Son?..." pregunto y después de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza continuo, "ella los ha estado esperando por un tiempo" les dijo antes de darse vuelta y les señalara que la siguieran.

La mujer los guió por diferentes pasillos muy largos antes de detenerse en una puerta de metal con un cuadro con números a la izquierda de ella.

"señorita briefrend…" dijo la mujer mientras presionaba uno de los botones del panel, "los hermanos Son están aquí" continuo al haber echado un vistazo a los dos demi sayajin alado de ella.

Paso un tiempo antes de que una voz se escucho del panel que la mujer de pelo rojo había usado anteriormente.

"está bien, pásalos de inmediato" dijo la voz en el aparato antes de que la puerta de metal se abriera automáticamente.

"pueden pasar, la señorita briefrend los está esperando" les dijo antes de marcharse por uno de los pasillos.

Gohan y goten no dijeron nada en cambio solo aminaron dentro del cuarto solo para ser recibidos por una intensa luz blanca que los cegó momentáneamente.

"haaa, que luz molesta" cometo goten mientras se cubría su rostro con una de sus manos pequeñas.

"no te quejes goten" le dijo su hermano mayor mientras imitaba sus acciones para protegerse de la luz.

Les tomo unos segundos para adaptarse a la luz y después de que lo hicieron pudieron ver lo que la habitación parecía.

Era un cuarto muy grande con maquinas y herramientas de trabajo por cualquier lado que miraras, las paredes parecían ser de color blanco haciendo que la luz de los grandes focos que colgaban del techo iluminaran cada rincón de la habitación.

"¡gohan, goten!..." escucharon un grito a la izquierda de ellos y mirar hacia ella, el dueño era otra mujer pero mayor que la primera quizás mas de los 30 años con el pelo de color azul que colgaba en sus hombros.

Su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones blancos con manchas de color café en ellos junto con unos tenis del mismo color de la camiseta y una blusa de color celeste.

"perdón bulma, pero goten quiso venir con migo y tardo mucho en cambiarse" se disculpo con ella usando al niño como una escusa mientras se rascaba el cuello nerviosamente.

Goten solo frunció en ceño en su hermano mayor, claro que se había tardado en cambiar porque se tenía que duchar primero, pero su hermano no agrego el hecho de que el demi sayajin más viejo tomo un baño después de él.

"no importa, pero tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante gohan" le dijo bulma mientras lo miraba con esperanza en su rostro.

"claro…" comenzó sin dejar de rascarse el cuello nerviosamente, "que es?" le pregunto al mirarla con curiosidad.

Bulma suspiro de alivio cuando el demi sayajin mayor acepto, ella sabía que el pelinegro nunca diría que no a alguien que lo necesitaba y valla que ella necesitaba su ayuda exactamente en estos momentos.

"veras, resulta que este sujeto me llamo y me pidió si pudiera supervisar un juego que él había inventado…" comenzó a explicarle en lo que consistía el favor, "este juego consiste en una realidad virtual que permite al usuario experimentar batallas de alto nivel en forma virtual" continuo al mirar al demi sayajin que fue sorprendido por lo que dijo.

El demi sayajin mayor esta total mente sorprendido por lo que dijo bulma, él solo podía imaginarse las posibilidades que un juego como este podría ofrecer a las personas.

"pero yo que tengo que ver con esto?" le pregunto al mirarla un poco dudoso.

"deja termino de explicar…" le dijo mientras daba una media vuelta y les hacia señales para que los hermanos Son la siguieran, "la persona que invento este juego quiere que nosotros la Corp. Capsula supervisemos el funcionamiento del juego antes de que el juego entre en línea para que las personas tengan una muy buena experiencia sin ningún fallo del sistema" continuo al seguir caminando entre las diferentes maquinas y detenerse enfrente de otro puerta que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación.

El demi sayajin frunció el seño, a él no le gustaba a donde iba la explicación que bulma le estaba dando, goten solo miro con curiosidad a la mujer de pelo azul al no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba hablando con su hermano mayor.

"entonces…" trato de hablar el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por bulma antes que terminara.

"exactamente, allí es donde entras tu…" le dijo con una gran sonrisa al abrir la puerta y dejar que entraran.

La habitación consistía en un cuarto un poco más chico que el anterior con el mismo color de las paredes, en medio de la sala se encontraba 4 camas de una persona del mismo color de las paredes, enzima de ellas se encontraba un casco del mismo color en cada cama.

Pegada a una de las paredes era una gran computadora con una pantalla gigante pegada a la pared y un panel de control del mismo tamaño que la pantalla.

"ya que no tengo el personal de confianza que necesito y un cierto príncipe no le interesa ayudarme…" continuo bulma al haber entado mientras gruñía en voz baja al recordar un cierto príncipe de los sayajines, "solo me quedaste tu" termino ahora con una sonrisa pegada en sus rostro al apuntarlo.

"pero como te puedo ayudar?, yo no sé mucho de juegos y…" trato de razonar con ella ya que él no sabía nada de estas cosas pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por ella.

"tonterías, tu eres un chico muy inteligente y esto solo para que verifiques el juego internamente mientras que nosotros lo hacemos externamente" lo interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sabía que ya lo tenía en sus manos y que no diría que no.

"nosotros?" le pregunto con curiosidad, después de todo él no podía ver a nadie en esta habitación aparte de goten y bulma.

Bulma no dijo nada y en cambio solo señalo en una de las paredes de la habitación.

" _porque no me di cuenta antes?…_ " se maldijo por haberse escapado ese detalle, él podía sentir diferentes energías detrás de la pared de color blanca pero era imposible ver a las personas que se encontraban detrás de ella, " _parecieran como si estuvieran mirando hacia esta dirección_ " continuo en sus pensamientos sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

"esa pared está diseñada de un material especial que nos permite verte, pero tú no podrás ver a nosotros" le dijo al mirar su cara de sorpresa y confusión.

El pelinegro solo suspiro en derrota, él se maldijo por haber escuchado a bulma en venir a su casa para algo importante, tenía que admitir que era algo emocionante la perspectiva de entrar en un mundo virtual pero no podía negar que lo ponía algo nervioso esto.

"está bien bulma, pero esto no durara mucho?" le pregunto mientras la miraba en la derrota, él solo esperaba que este favor no durara demasiado tiempo ya que él no quería ver la ira de su madre por llegar tarde a casa.

La peli azul solo sonrió a sabiendas de la preocupación del adolescente, ella sabía de la ira de chichi y eso era algo que no le desearía a nadie en el mundo… Quizás si a vegeta.

"no te preocupes, solo será una hora con 30 minutos antes del modo en línea y 30 minutos en el modo en línea, solo para asegurarse de que funcione bien" le aseguro para calmar sus preocupaciones.

Gohan solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia una de las camas de la habitación y después tomar el casco blanco en sus manos antes de inspeccionarlo con pequeños giros para tener una mejor visión del casco.

"que se supone que es esto?" le pregunto el demi sayajin a la mujer sin apartar la vista del casco en sus manos, él sabía que no podía ser un casco común y corriente.

"este gohan, es el NerveGear…" le dijo al acercarse a él y miraba la confusión del pelinegro al escucharla, "es una interfaz hardware utilizada en los VRMMORPG's para que los jugadores puedan tener una inmersión total en el juego" le explico para tratar de resolver su confusión.

El demi sayajin asintió en señal de que entendió lo que le dijo, para gohan era algo tan impresionante que algo como este simple casco te llevara a un mundo virtual de quien sabe qué tipo.

Goten quien había permanecido en silencio ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban, decidió marcharse de la habitación con los cachetes hinchados en molestia, él estaba enojado porque no entendía nada y al parecer nadie le quería explicar a él.

" _de seguro trunks sabe lo que están hablando…_ " pensó mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia la ubicación del hijo de bulma.

Las personas que se encontraban detrás de la pared vieron como goten salió molesto del cuarto sin que los otros dos ocupantes se dieran cuenta de esto.

"al parecer se enojo" murmuro uno de ellos al mirar la puerta cerrada que acababa de salir el niño.

Sus compañeros solo asintieron de acuerdo en eso mientras miraban en la misma dirección que su compañero de trabajo.

"entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer?" le pregunto el pelinegro a bulma mientras rodeaba una de las camas en la habitación.

"es simple…" comenzó ella mientras tomaba el casco antes de acercarse al demi sayajin, "lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte el casco y después seguir los paso que se te indicaran" continuo al entregarle el caso y hacer una señal a la cama a un lado de ella.

Gohan tomo el casco y miro a la cama por unos momentos antes de hacerle caso a bulma y acostarse en la cama para una persona.

"nosotros hemos modificado el casco para que podamos comunicarte con usted mientras estas en el juego…" le dijo la peli azul mientras lo miraba acostarse en la cama, "te estaremos contactando cuando entres para asegurarse que funcione, después dentro de media hora para avisarte cuando entre el modo online para no molestarte todo el tiempo y puedas tener una mejor manera de detectar cualquier error del juego entre otras cosas que veas sospechosas" termino al tomar el casco de las manos del pelinegro y después caminar detrás de él.

Gohan la miro mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo antes de hacerle una señal a la mujer de pelo azul para que le pusiera el casco en su cabeza, él estaba un poco nervioso pero no podía decirle que no a alguien que necesitaba su ayuda y en especial a su madrina y amiga de la infancia de su padre.

"bueno…" comenzó a decirle el pelinegro con una voz dudosa y algo nerviosa mientras la veía como ponía el casco en su cabeza, "nos vemos dentro de una hora… no?" termino mas como una pregunta que un hecho al sentir como sus cabellos normalmente de punta eran aplastados por el casco en su cabeza.

"jejeje…" se rió a la ligera la peli azul mientras miraba a el demi sayajin nervioso, "no te preocupes chico, nada malo te pasara" le aseguro antes de presionar un botón que se encontraba en el casco blanco.

Eso fue lo último que escucho el pelinegro antes de ser consumido por una total oscuridad, él podía estar algo nervioso pero a la vez muy emocionado por explorar un mundo nuevo y ¡virtual ni más ni menos!… Pero muy en el fondo, no podía dejar de sentir este sentimiento de que algo muy malo pasaría.

 **-o-**

 **Pues aquí está el primer cap o el prologo como lo quieran llamar, como se abran dado cuenta el universo de DBZ y el de Sword Art Online están fusionados en uno solo.**

 **Sé que no soy muy bueno al juntar dos universos pero intentare mi mejor para darle algo de sentido a esta fusión de los dos universos, otra de las cosas que quisiera decirles es que yo no sé mucho de Sword Art Online, solo he visto el anime y pues no creo que por solo verlo se mucho de él, así que su ustedes saben de algo que yo debería saber por favor no duden en decírmelo para que la historia vaya por la dirección correcta. ^_^**

 **Una cosa más, como se habrán dado cuenta tanto Gohan como Kirito saldrán en esta historia y ellos tendrán sus emparejamiento, por ejemplo Kirito y Azuna [No me pidan que lo cambie porque me gusta es apareja y no la cambiare… Lo siento. :(], sobre Gohan pues será una chica OC que ya tengo en mente pero si ustedes quieren pueden darme algún personaje OC que tengan en mente [Por favor manden una imagen si me lo dan el OC].**

 **Muchas gracias y… Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos… Aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Cap. 2 de Sword Z Online, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Que puedo decir?... Perdón?, No sé lo que paso?, Estuve ocupado?, No tenía ganas de escribir?... Hmmm**.

 **Pero dejando eso alado, aquí les traigo el Cap. 2 de** **Sword Z Online, tarde pero seguro.**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

" _hola_ " **pensar**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

Bulma vio como el cuerpo de gohan quedo inerte y acostado en la cama con el casco puesto, rápidamente se dirigió a la computadora de gran tamaño que se encontraba en la pared y después comenzara a teclear el ordenador.

"veamos…" comenzó la científico de pelo azul mientras presionaba los diferentes botones del ordenador, "todo parece ir en orden y el AMSMDFJ parece ir en orden y funcionando correctamente" murmuro en voz baja al mirar unas estadísticas que aparecieron en la pantalla de gran tamaño.

Ella continúo su labor presionando los botones antes de voltear a ver hacia la pared donde se encontraban las otras personas.

"estamos listos?..." pregunto bulma hacia mientras miraba a la pared en blanco.

"al parecer el dispositivo que implantamos en el casco para comunicarnos está funcionando correctamente" dijo una voz en un megáfono que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Bulma solo asintió en acuerdo antes de voltearse el ordenador antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y rezarle a kami que el dispositivo funcionara de verdad.

" _solo espero que funcione…_ " pensó la peli azul mientras miraba el botón de comunicación en el ordenador antes de presionarlo y hablar por el pequeño micrófono enseguida de el botón, "gohan?, me escuchas gohan?..." dijo mientras sudaba nerviosamente al no recibir respuesta.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan en el mundo virtual**

El pelinegro solo podía ver un vacio negro y estaba a empezando a preocuparlo porque no podía ver nadie, él estaba a punto de entrar en pánico pero fue interrumpido por un punto de luz en la distancia y antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario o pensar en algo, la luz lo envolvió por completo.

Él vio como puntos de diferentes colores pasaban alrededor de él a una alta velocidad, los colores variaban mucho ente el verde, rojo, azul, amarillo, entre otros, para él demi sayajain quien había visto muchas cosas interesantes desde una edad temprana no podía de admirar lo increíble esta escena parecía antes sus ojos.

" _increíble…_ " pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba todo esto, " _esto es tan magnífico, yo no pensé que… espera que es esto?_ " su asombro se convirtió en la confusión al ver aparecer un cuadro con su nombre en el.

" _Son Gohan…_ "leyó en sus pensamientos al mirar su nombre en el cuadro, " _esto debe ser obra de bulma_ " continuo al darse cuenta de esto, él solo se preguntaba si ella ya tenía planeado pedirle esta favor a él desde el principio.

Él presiono su nombre con su dedo índice antes de que el cuadro desapareciera, gohan podría jurar que no vio su dedo presionar su nombre o para el caso, no vio ni siquiera su brazo pero decidió no tomarle importancia y catalogarlo como un efecto visual.

" _bien, ahora qué?_ " se pregunto antes de que de la nada unas letras de color negro aparecieron en la distancia y el pelinegro no podía ver con claridad lo que decían.

Esto lo confundió ya que su visión era muy buena incluso podría decir que podría ver una aguja en el suelo desde una lejana distancia, pero esta vez él no podía ver unas cuantas letras desde esta posición.

" _quizás solo son mis nervios_ " pensó antes de tratar de hallar una manera de acercarse hacia esas letras.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso o que el pensara que daría uno, las letras se acercaron hacia él a una gran velocidad provocando que el demi sayajin se asustara y tratara de cubrirse con sus brazos solo para darse cuenta de que de hecho no estaba imaginando cosas y no tenia brazos.

"! _qué demonios?..._ " pensó en pánico al darse cuenta de que no tenia brazos olvidándose por completo de las letras, " _donde están mis brazos?... espera, y mi cuerpo¡_ " pensó frenéticamente mientras miraba con horror a su cuerpo o donde deberían de estar.

El demi sayajin entro en pánico al saber que no tenía un cuerpo, gohan solo podía pensar en lo que bulma lo había metido?.

Gohan desvió su mirada al frente de él en pánico por lo recién descubierto solo para ver unas letras de gran tamaño enfrente de él.

"bienvenido a _Sword Art Online…_ " leyó en sus pensamientos en la confusión mientras miraba estas letras, él estaba muy confundido, primero vio unas letras en la distancia luego se dio cuenta de que no tenia cuerpo y después otras letras pero esta vez de mayor tamaño se encontraban enfrente de él.

El demi sayajin solo podía pensar en lo extraño que era este juego virtual y preguntarse si todos los juegos virtuales eran de esta manera?.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera pensar en otra cosa, las letras de bienvenida desaparecieron en la distancia antes de que gohan viera manchas de color azules deformar el espacio donde estaba haciendo que el demi sayajin se sintiera mareado un poco.

Después una luz cegadora lo envolvió por completo haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara sus ojos para protegerse de la luz.

Pero al parecer eso no ayudo de nada ya que la luz seguía allí, paso un tiempo antes de que la luz se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco en diversos colores que fueron tomando más fuerte su tono con cada segundo.

" _pero qué?..._ " pensó gohan al darse cuenta del entorno donde estaba después de que la luz molesta se disipara, "un pueblo?... !No espera, esto es una ciudad? " grito no seguro de lo que este lugar era.

El pelinegro supuso que esta área era algún tipo de plaza principal al ver que era un gran círculo rodeado de diferentes edificios con unas estructuras antiguas pero estables he implacables como si recién fueran construidos, había alguno que otro árbol en la calle acomodados en un pequeño jardín para cada uno dándolo un agradable vista al lugar.

Él se encontraba solo en esta ciudad al parecer, no podía ver a nadie en cualquier lugar que volteara haciendo parecer como un pueblo fantasma, en este caso "ciudad fantasma" pero gohan supuso que se debía a que el juego aun no entraba en línea y por eso no le tomo mucha importancia.

"eso no es preocupante, pero esto…" comenzó mientras desviaba su mirada a sus manos recordando que no tenia cuerpo y para su sorpresa… "!mis manos¡" grito sorprendido por esto.

El demi sayajin busco frenéticamente su cuerpo y para su sorpresa y alivio allí se encontraba, de hecho ya no poseía el gi naranja de su padre, en cambio llevaba una camiseta azul opaco de manga larga con un chaleco de color gris encima de ella, unos pantalones color caqui junto con un cinturón marrón en su cintura, unos guantes sin dedos de color negro en sus palmas y unas botas de cuero del mismo color.

En su espalda se encontraba una espada muy parecida a la que le dio picoolo hace tantos años antes de la llegada de los sayajins.

Él no le prestó tanta atención a lo que usaba o llevaba, su mente estaba en su cuerpo recién adquirido ya que no entendía porque al principio no lo tenía, pero decidió dejarlo así ya que su cabeza se sentía como si iba a explotar por todo esto.

"no importa…" murmuro para sí mismo al regresar su vista a la ciudad, " _este lugar es increíble, todo parece tan real y increíblemente detallado como si fuera el mundo real_ " pensó en el temor por todo esto.

Gohan pensó que el creador de todo esto sin duda debería ser un gran genio casi como le era bulma.

" **gohan?, me escuchas gohan?...** " vino la voz de bulma sobresaltando al pelinegro.

"bulma?, donde estas?" pregunto sobresaltado gohan mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la peli azul pero sin éxito alguno.

" **!gohan deja de jugar y contéstame¡** " esta vez fue un grito potente haciendo el demi sayajin callera al suelo por la sorpresa.

"p-pero te estoy contestando, donde estas?" le dijo al levantarse del suelo torpemente mientras buscaba a bulma.

Pero al igual que antes no pudo encontrarla y esto solo lo confundió mas, acaso él se estaba volviendo loco?, esta y otras preguntas pasaron por su mente sin saber que hacer a continuación.

" **perdón, mi error…** " nuevamente se escucho la voz de ella pero ahora con calma y algo de vergüenza confundiendo aun mas al pelinegro, " **si me escuchas gohan, usa tu mente para hacer aparecer el menú y luego pulsa tu dedo en configuraciones** " le dio instrucciones el científico al demi sayajin quien solo pudo parpadear por un momento.

"he… bien" dijo torpemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de usar su mente para apiri el menú como su madrina le dijo, "acaso todos los juegos son así" murmuro en desconcierto antes de abrir sus ojos.

Para su sorpresa en frente de su visión se encontraba un cuadro pequeño con diferentes palabras en ella, recordando lo que le dijo bulma busco las configuraciones y después de hallarla, uso su dedo índice para presionarla abriendo otro cuadro con más letras. [Enserio?... no lo sabía. XD]

" **ahora baya a el último cuadro con la palabra comunicación en ella y presiónelo** " le instruyo nuevamente al pelinegro quien solo obedeció.

Después de hacer lo que se le dijo espero unos momentos para que algo pasara pero nada sucedió, pensando que no había hecho bien lo que se le dijo intento hacerlo de nuevo pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por bulma.

" **y qué?... !No vas a hablar¡** " grito en el pánico y la desesperación al pensar que el dispositivo no había funcionado.

"!hay¡, bulma cálmate habla más bajo por favor" dijo el pelinegro a pesar de que sabía que no lo iba a escuchar o eso pensaba él.

" **funciono?... jajaja, pero por supuesto que iba a funcionar después de todo yo lo cree** " dijo la peli azul alegremente mientras se jactaba de sí misma haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por el cuello del demi sayajin.

Gohan solo suspiro y mentalmente lamentándose por haber aceptado este favor que necesitaba su madrina.

"así que me puedes escuchar?" le pregunto el pelinegro para estar seguro de esto.

" **por supuesto gohan…** " le contesto ella mientras hacia una pausa mientras pensaba en algo, " **así que, como te está yendo por allí?** " pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

"bueno no es tan malo cuando sales de ese lugar tan raro al inicio" murmuro mientras recordaba ese extraño lugar y lo loco que parecía para el pelinegro.

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos y gohan supuso que bulma estaba tratando averiguar a qué lugar se refería el demi sayajin.

" **hablas del inicio de sesión y todo eso?** " le pregunto perpleja.

"creo que si…" le confirmo el pelinegro un poco inseguro de si así se llamaba, "me dejo mareado por unos momentos con todo esas luces locas" continuo al recordar aquello tan extraño.

" **bien, tendré eso en cuenta pero regresamos al negocio…** " le dijo al pelinegro quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza lo cual es extraño ya que nadie lo podía ver, " **tú te encuentras en el primer piso de…** " continuo mientras el demi sayajin solo escucho lo que dijo y asentir la cabeza para sí mismo.

Bulma le explico a gohan sobre este lugar, como que los 100 pisos de juego y los lugares de entrenamiento, habilidades, armamento, pociones, jefes, su barra de vida y la de habilidad, así como la de resistencia, etc, ella se aseguro de darle una versión corta pero que le ayudaría a entender mejor el juego.

Gohan no podía dejarse de maravillar con esta información, esto parecía ser más como uno de esos cuentos de fantasías que leyó una vez sobre criaturas mágicas, duende, dragones, caballeros con increíbles habilidades, etc., él siempre estuvo intrigado por eso y este lugar no parecía muy alejado de lo que leyó en uno de esos libros.

" _quizás este favor no sea tan malo_ " pensó con los ojos brillando de emoción al escuchar más de lo que bulma le decía.

 **-o-**

 **Un tiempo después.**

Gohan se encontraba caminando por las diferentes calles de esta ciudad y no podía dejar de maravillarse de todo esto, definitivamente este lugar parecía estar inspirado en una época no tan avanzada tecnológicamente pero al mismo tiempo no del todo nula como para no tener luz en las largas calles alumbrando ellas las casas que lo rodeaban.

A pesar de que el demi sayajin estaba fascinado por todo esto, siempre estuvo atento por cualquier error o anormalidad que podría detectar, a diferencia de su padre fallecido y su hermano goten quienes eran muy despistados y muy despreocupados por su entorno, el pelinegro era muy observador con su entorno, esto quizás se debería a su entrenamiento con picoolo su maestro y amigo quien era alguien muy precavido e inteligente en el combate.

"Lo que un lugar bonito" murmuro al inspeccionar cada detalle que sus ojos capturaban, él no era una persona de ciudad pero este lugar a pesar de ser gigantesco era muy bonito casi como los pueblos que el demi sayajin debes en cuando visitaba para comprar los suministros que le encargaba su madre.

Gohan siguió con su camino por esta ciudad y valla que era grande, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que había muchos lugares que tenían un muy buen parecido a otras partes que ya había explorado, no era algo de ser muy preocupantes pero decidió comunicarle eso a bulma.

" _bien, no parece ir nada malo en la ciudad…_ " pensó al detenerse en la salida de este lugar y hacia los campos que podría divisar a la distancia, "será mejor volar hacia allá para estar un poco alejado de esta ciudad" murmuro mientras concentraba su ki para volar y después de un tiempo no paso nada.

"qué?..." quedo confundido, se suponía que su cuerpo se despegara del suelo pero nada de eso paso, "pero que está pasando?" se pregunto al hacer unos pequeños saltos para volar pero nada de eso funciono.

Frunciendo el ceño y hacer que su cerebro trabajara callo en cuenta del porque su habilidad de vuelo no funciono.

"!es un mundo virtual…" comenzó con un sobresalto al recordar ese detalle, "esto significa que mis habilidades no están programadas en este juego¡" concluyo al golpear su puño en su otra mano en la realización.

Esto tenía que ser la respuesta más lógica para él, en este mundo era tan inútil como yancha o quizás más. [XD… No me maten fans de yamcha solo es una broma.]

Haciendo esto a un lado en su mente para después, el pelinegro decidió caminar hacia allí con pazos rápidos y a una velocidad increíble como la de un atleta profesional.

Mientras seguía corriendo pudo notar como lo que parecía ser pueblos pequeños eran suspendidos en el aire por algún tipo de material en forma de pico y muy delgado desafiando cualquier regla que el erudita en entrenamiento conociera.

"quizás eso sea un error…" murmuro al mirar estas estructuras fuera de toda lógica, "bulma, creo que encontré un error" dijo al haber activado el comunicador.

Espero un momento para que ella le respondiera antes de que escuchara su voz en su cabeza de nuevo haciéndole parpadear en la sorpresa, él aun no se acostumbraba a este tipo de comunicación.

" **enserio?…** " pregunto ella un poco excitada por esto, " **dime qué es?** " continuo ahora un poco con calma.

Gohan solo pudo dejar que una gota de sudor bajara por su cuello pero no dijo nada, él sabía que a ella le gustaba trabajar en estas cosas científicas en lugar de sentarse y dejar que su equipo hiciera todo el trabajo.

"bueno hay un par de pueblos suspendidos en el aire" comenzó antes de ser interrumpido por ella.

" **pff… eso no es raro gohan, es parte del juego para dar una visión surrealista de el lugar** " le dijo mientras el demi sayajin escuchaba botones siendo presionados por ella según pensaba él.

"bueno, definitivamente es surrealista…" murmuro para sí mismo pero ella lo escucho, "por cierto, no puedo usar mis poderes" le dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta el mismo pero solo quería confirmarla.

Le tomo unos momentos para que bulma le respondiera, pero después de un tiempo le contesto con una voz insegura y tartamudeando.

" **b-bueno, si ya sabes, estas en un mundo virtual y eso… jejeje** " le contesto con nerviosismo y el demi sayajin podría jurar que ella se estaba rascando la cabeza al estilo Son.

"se te olvido decirme ese detalle, verdad?" no fue una pregunta pero ella de todos modos le contesto.

" **si, fue mi error pero no te preocupes aun tienes una resistencia mayor que la mayoría gracias a una madrina genio por supuesto** " su disculpa se convirtió en una jactación para sí misma.

Era cierto, ella había podido hackear un poco el juego pero nada más, este juego era increíblemente complejo y complicado, además ella no quería cometer un crimen por esto ya que no era una creación suya.

Ella le había dado una resistencia por encima del 4 piso solo porque no tenía nada que hacer y quería demostrarse lo increíblemente talentosa era ella.

"bueno, es bueno saber eso…" le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño aun desconcertado por ella, "pero tengo una pregunta" continuo al mirar sus manos.

" **dispara?** " contesto al demi sayajin.

"es posible que utiliza las artes marciales en este juego?" elaboro su pregunta cuidadosamente para usar las palabras correctas, "quiero decir, sé que puedo hacer mi cuerpo se mueva a mi voluntad, pero esto serviría en combate?" continuo al mirar al cielo y reflexionaba para sí mismo.

Bulma reflexiono lo que le dijo por unos momentos antes de contestar a su pregunta.

" **puede ser, pero recuerda que no tendrás la misma agilidad de siempre ya que tus habilidades estas vinculadas al juego y para aumentarlas debes ganar puntos de experiencia…** " le explico antes de que una idea le viniera a la cabeza, " **!lose¡, porque no probamos la teoría?** " exclamo en éxtasis por esto confundiendo al pelinegro.

"de que hablas?" pregunto perplejo por el arrebato de su madrina.

" **según la información que aparece, tu debes estar en a las afueras de la ciudad…** " comenzó dejando un espacio para que el demi sayajin le confirmara esto, " **de pura casualidad no has visto a un jabalí por allí?** " continuo haciendo que el pelinegro mirase a su alrededor.

De hecho ella tenía razón, a unos cuantas yardas podía divisas una cantidad de jabalís salvajes en el área, ellos estaban comiendo de las ramas largas de césped que crecieron un poco más grandes que las otras.

"pues sí, pero que pasa con ellos?" le dijo al rascarse la cabeza confundido a lo que quería llegar.

" **deberías probar la teoría con ellos…** " comenzó a explicarle pero se detuvo al recordar la naturaleza amable del demi sayajin, " **no te preocupes, no son animales de verdad ellos solo están programados para darles un poco de experiencia a los jugadores** " le aseguro calmando su preocupación.

Gohan solo asintió comprendiendo esto y aliviado un poco, él no era alguien que le gustara lastimar a cualquier raza viviente en el mundo, por supuesto que no, él era un protector no un destructor.

"así que, que tengo que hacer exactamente?" le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia los jabalís comiendo lo cuales no se percataron de él o no les importaba.

" **sencillo, solo llama su atención y te atacaran** " dijo la peli azul con entusiasmo por lo que iba a ocurrir.

El pelinegro solo permaneció en el mismo lugar por un tiempo reflexionando que hacer antes de que una idea le golpeara en su cerebro.

Inclinándose y tomando una piedra no tan grande pero al mismo tiempo no tan pequeña en su mano derecha antes de levantarse y mirar fijamente al jabalí.

"perdón amiguito pero esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió" murmuro al levantar su brazo que contenía la piedra y prepararse para tirárselo.

Bulma soltó un resoplido por el comunicador al escuchar la disculpa de gohan con el animal virtual, ella entendía su naturaleza amable… !Pero esto era una exageración por el amor de dios¡.

Apuntando en su objetico el demi sayajin estaba listo para lanzársela antes de que sintió algo extraño en el, era como si estuviera haciendo el kamehameha o alguna de sus otras técnicas de ki.

No tomarle mucha importancia, lanzo la piedra hacia su objetivo y para su sorpresa la piedra salió disparada muy velozmente y dejando una estela azul detrás de ella antes de chocar con en el jabalí quien salto por el golpe y la sorpresa dejando lo que estaba asiendo anteriormente y mirar al pelinegro listo para atacar.

" _eso fue extraño…_ " eso fue extraño pensó al mirar su mano por unos momentos antes de regresar su mirada hacia el jabalí enfurecido, " _pero según bulma, esto se debe a la habilidades especiales del juego_ " continuo mientras fruncía el seño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el jabalí enojado quien se abalanzo hacia él en una corrida furiosa para golpear a su atacante.

Gohan izo a un lado sus preocupaciones y se concentro en el momento, sabia gracias a bulma que en este juego no podía sentir dolor y estaba seguro de que nada en este juego le aria sentir el dolor que sintió en sus antiguas peleas, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo por lo cual se movió a un lado y dejar que el jabalí pasara corriendo por delante de él.

"vamos amigo se que puedes hacerlo mejor" le dijo al animal quien solo se abalanzo nuevamente hacia él.

El demi sayajin espero hasta que el animal estuviera muy cercas de él antes de esquivar nuevamente y usar su rodilla para golpearlo a un lado de la barbilla del animal ocasionando tambalear unos cuantos pasos antes de recuperarse y abalanzarse nuevamente.

Gohan frunció el seño nuevamente al darse cuenta de algo, estos animales seguían un patrón en la batalla, ellos solo se lanzaban hacia él en línea recta para atacar y a pesar de que no funcionaba no daban marcha atrás en su mismo ataque.

" _quizás es solo porque son enemigos de menor importancia_ " pensó mientras esquivaba otro ataque del jabalí, pero esto no era lo que gohan buscaba para ver si podía usar sus artes marciales en este juego, claro el animal era agresivo y rápido pero solo seguía un patrón volviéndolo completamente predecible para el demi sayajin.

Salió de sus pensamientos por otro ataque del animal y saltar lejos.

Decidiendo poner fin a esto se abalanzo hacia el animal el cual hizo lo mismo pero antes de que los dos chocaran, el pelinegro uso sus mano poniéndolas en la espalda del jabalí y dejar que su cuerpo diera una voltereta en ella antes de aterrizar detrás del animal antes de desenfundar su espada para hacer un corte rápido en el costado del jabalí.

El animal se retorció en el dolor antes de caer en el césped muerto seguido de explotar en muchos fragmentos multicolores que se desvanecieron en el aire, luego un cuadro apareció en el lugar del animal con información sobre en ella.

"experiencia 77?..." murmuro el demi sayajin al leer la información, "así que cuando mato a mi oponente gana experiencia" continuo mientras reflexionaba esto, tenía un poco de lógica que ganaras mas experiencia con cada batalla.

" **bueno as obtenido tu primera victoria virtual, estoy orgullosa de ti gohan** " le dijo con humor su madrina haciéndole recordar que aun se encontraba hablando con él.

Gohan miro al cuadro una vez mas solo para darse cuenta que había desaparecido, no tomarle importancia ya que este mundo era raro para él, decidió hablar con bulma.

"gracias, pero no era lo que esperaba" le dijo un poco decepcionado por lo fácil que esta batalla había salido.

" **jejeje, estas sonando como vegeta… gohan…** " le contesto en risas la peli azul por esto, " **pero tienes que entender que peleas para los humanos no entra en el mismo párrafo que las peleas que ustedes hacen** " continuo con algo de humor en su voz.

El pelinegro tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella, ellos no eran normales y era lógico que los simples humanos no vieran lo que ellos veían en sus peleas ni mucho menos experimentarlo en carne y hueso.

Esto era después de todo un juego credo por un humano y a pesar de que gohan no tenía sus poderes, él tenía una gran experiencia en combate real no la del juego sino la de sí mismo y eso podría ser tan eficaz o si no aun mas que la experiencia del juego mismo.

"tienes razón…" le dijo mientras reía un poco, "quizá pueda probar mis habilidades contra otro jugador" continuo con entusiasmo por esta posibilidad.

" **niño, bien…** " contesto bulma con una leve risa por el entusiasmo del pelinegro, " **pero debes regresar a la plaza principal porque el modo en línea no tarda está a punto de comenzar y no queremos que un error suceda por tu culpa, verdad?** " dijo con un tono más serio pero no enojado.

"bien" le contesto antes de salir corriendo de regreso pero se detuvo un momento al mirar su reflejo en un lago que había corrido por.

El reflejo en el lago no era el de él o eso pensó, era el de un tipo con el pelo negro que caía en cascadas hasta sus hombros en formas de picos con el mismo color de ojos, su atuendo consistía en lo mismo que él llevaba junto con la espada y todo, su cuerpo era delgado muy delgado para el gusto del demi sayajin.

" _este, este soy yo?..._ " pensó en la confusión al ver el reflejo en el lago, sabía que no podría ser nadie mas ya que él era el único en este juego, "!pero porque demonios me veo así?¡" continuo ahora con un grito en la confusión, el miedo y la desesperación.

Bulma no le había dicho nada de un cambio de cuerpo y gohan estaba seguro de que lo izo a propósito.

"bulma, tienes mucho que explicarme…" le dijo en un mormullo al escuchar como ella trago saliva nerviosamente.

 **-o-**

 **Cap. 2, Echo…**

 **Hola, me extrañaron?... Como dije al principio que puedo decir?... Lamento la tardana y todo eso y no tengo excusas pero aquí les traigo este cap, espero les guste.**

 **La historia se pondrá interesante en los siguientes cap no se preocupen, use este cap para introducir más a gohan al mundo virtual para que tenga una mejor comprensión a lo que se enfrenta y eso y blablablá… [XD]**

 **Regresando con la nota… Como se habrán dado cuenta, gohan tiene una muy alta resistencia en su hp ojo hp, no estoy seguro de si bulma sería capaz de hackear el juego pero vamos… Ella es una científico que construyo una máquina del tiempo, que tan difícil le puede ser hacker un juego.**

 **Esto no quiere decir que ella hackear el juego y liberar a todos de alguna manera, claro que no… Que diversión tendría eso?, además estoy seguro de que se estarán preguntando por las esferas del dragón… Pues solo les puedo decir que tengo algo planeado para dejarlas inactivas por un tiempo. [¡Mentiroso¡… Te vas a inventar cualquier mamada para desasearte de ellas.]**

 **Hmm, decía... Algo planeado, sobre que tan habilidoso debería ser gohan?, aun estoy algo indeciso, como todos sabemos perdió sus poderes pero aun posee su experiencia de primera mano en combate y estoy seguro de que eso le pondría un poco por delante de muchos, además que posee una resistencia mayor a los demás pero no durara mucho.**

 **Otra cosa, leí los comentarios sobre lo de la hermana de kirito y me dejaron en un dilema, no estoy seguro de qué camino tomar, yo estoy más inclinado a un oc ya que siempre he querido hacer una historia con un oc en ella, pero ustedes saben que sus opiniones se toman en cuenta y digamos que quías, solo tal vez quizás hagan cambiar mi mente.**

 **Ultima cosa antes de despedirme, no estoy del todo contento con este cap., siento que podría haberlo hecho mejor, quías de deba a el tiempo inactivo que llevo en esto, así que les pido disculpas si no cumplí con sus expectativas y les prometo que mejorare con el tiempo.**

 **Sin más que decir… Adiós y Gracias.**

 **PS: Estoy trabajando en mis otras historias y tratare de subirlas lo más rápido que pueda, pero no les puedo dar una fecha… Perdón.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos… Aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Cap. 3 de Sword Z Online, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Quizás se dieron cuenta o no pero cambie la portada de la imagen de Gohan y la chica Oc que les había prometido [No se preocupen, será temporal en lo que hago otra imagen mejor para esta historia.]… Así es, me decidí por el Oc y lo siento por lo que querían a la hermana de Kirito, yo como que quería meter un Oc en la historia ya que lo tenía todo planeado desde el inicio.**

 **Pero en fin…**

 **Advertencia: Spoiler leve con relación al nombre de la chica Oc. [Sáltense este pedazo si no quieren saber el nombre de la Oc aun.]**

 **Nombre: Kalina Bellamy.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Sexo: Femenino.**

 **Historia: Ella es una chica que entro a jugar en Sword Art Online y quedo atrapada de la misma manera que Kirito, Asuna y Gohan. Ella hará todo lo posible por terminar este juego maldito con la ayuda de sus amigos mientras lidia con el dolor, la tristeza, la felicidad y el amor.**

 **Bien, si quieren tener una idea de lo que mi Oc lleva en el juego, solo vayan a mi cuenta en Devian Art o simplemente vayan a Google imagen y pongan el nombre completo de mi Oc.**

 **Otra cosa, soy malo muy malo… Porque?. Sencillo, la imagen en la portada da un spoiler muy importando de lo que pasara en el futuro. [XD]**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar.**

" _hola_ " **pensar.**

 **"** **hola** **"** **nombre de un ataque.**

 **-o-**

Gohan solo podía suspirar mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad o aldea, él no estaba seguro aun de cómo referirse a este lugar amplio pero eso no era lo que le hacía suspirar, claro que no, el problema era que bulma le había dicho que el juego programaba la apariencia de los jugadores.

El pelinegro sabia que esto no era tan importante, pero él se enorgullecía de su apariencia que en algunos sentidos cuando se miraba en el espejo, le hacía recordar a su padre fallecido y esto le traía una sonrisa.

Si bien él no era tan parecido a su padre como lo era su hermano goten, si tenía algo de las características de Son Goku.

"no importa..." murmuro al soltar un suspiro aun mas grande que los anteriores, "no es cómo si esto fuera para siempre" termino mientras miraba sus manos y recordó que al terminar el favor de bulma, todo regresaría a la normalidad… Lo que el demi sayajin no sabía, era que no todo regresaría a la normalidad.

El pelinegro siguió su camino por las largas calles de la ciudad/pueblo mientras observaba los diferentes lugares en los que pasaba, él ya había visto estos lugares un poco pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente cómo para tomar cada detalle.

Gohan pensó que la persona que creó este juego, definitivamente quería hacer parecer esto como si fuera el mundo real y el demi sayajin tenia que admitir que si no fuera porque sabía que esto era un juego, él estaría pensado que este lugar es completamente real.

Después de una larga caminata, se detuvo en medio de la plaza en la que había aparecido cuando entro en este juego virtual, al parecer no había nadie y por lo tanto el erudita en entrenamiento, deducido que el modo online aun no comenzaba.

"me pregunto cuánto tiempo faltara?" pensó el voz alta mientras fruncía el seño, él no tomo el tiempo cuando regreso a este lugar y por lo que su madrina le había dicho, el juego entraría en modo en línea en media hora.

Pero eso era antes de venir hacia este lugar, el demi sayajin estaba a punto de tratar de comunicarse con su madrina cuando una luz apareció a unos cuantos metros de él seguido por otras más que fueron apareciendo por todo el lugar.

Gohan parpadeo en la sorpresa antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar como las luces empezaron a tomar forma humana antes de que la luz dejara de existir y revelaran a otros jugadores mirando con asombro el lugar a su alrededor.

Esto le hizo sonreír un poco, el pelinegro estaba agradecido que no era el único asombrado por este lugar.

" **gohan, los jugadores ya están en el juego?** " pregunto bulma al demi sayajin haciendo que este mirase confundido por unos momentos antes de recordar que era su madrina.

"he?... si, ellos acaban de aparecer de la nada" le respondió con un suspiro por lo extraño que era este juego.

" **no se preocupe chico…** " comenzó su madrina mientras reía por la payasada del pelinegro, " **se acostumbrara a ello** " le dijo con una sonrisa sincera a pesar de que el pelinegro no podía verla pero podía adivinar que ella hacia eso.

"lo dudo…" fue la respuesta del pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros antes de decidir cambiar de tema, "por lo tanto, esta apariencia de los jugadores… no es lo que realmente parecen?" fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta mientras miraba a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, comenzar a platicar, riendo, marcharse del lugar o simplemente mirar la plaza principal.

" **la mayoría debe de ser diferente a lo que realmente parece…** " le contesto la científico de pelo azul, " **los otros quizás tengan un parecido a su verdadera apariencia, pero no es completamente exacta** " termino mientras el pelinegro la escuchaba presionar unas teclas en el ordenador.

Gohan asintió para al mirar por unos momentos a las personas a su alrededor antes de comenzar a caminar por una de las largas calles del lugar, que se encontraban muy transitadas por los diferentes jugadores quienes se maravillaban del lugar cómo el pelinegro lo hizo en sus inicios en este juego.

El pelinegro camino por un tiempo antes de detenerse enfrente de una tienda con un letrero y la palabra "armería" escrita en ella.

Esto le llamo la atención, él no había investigado sobre las armas al estar en este lugar ya que tenía muy poco tiempo para verificar el lugar en busca de errores, pero ahora podía darse la molestia de dar un vistazo.

Dejando esto de lado, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta antes de abrirla con su brazo derecho y entrar al lugar.

Lo primero que sus ojos capturaron, fueron todas esas armas de diferentes tipos de hojas de acero, colgadas en la pared de modo que le daba una buena vista al lugar, lo segundo fue la barra que se encontraba enfrente de la pared con las espadas e impedía que estuvieras lo suficientemente cercas cómo para tocarlas.

"hmm… me pregunto por qué no habrá nadie en este lugar?" murmuro al caminar mas cercas de la barra para tener una mejor vista de las espadas.

Era curioso que ninguna persona se encontraba en la tienda, pero el pelinegro supuso que se debía a que el juego apenas acababa de comenzar, lo que no entendía era el porqué no había un vendedor en este lugar.

No tomarle mucha importancia, comenzó a mirar las espadas en asombro, cada espada era una obra de arte en su propio derecho, había de diferentes tipos, curvadas, rectas, de dos hojas, de madera y otros tipos que el demi sayajin nunca había visto en su vida.

" _cuanto tuvo que tardar el tipo para poder hacer esto tan detallado_ " pensó mientras miraba cada espada en el lugar.

Él estaba a punto de dejar de mirar las espadas cuando algo le llamo la atención en su visión periférica he hiciera que mirase ese lugar solo para ver un punto blanco transparente, flotando en la barra de la habitación.

"que es esto?..." se pregunto en la confusión mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el punto desconocido solo para que saltara en la sorpresa al ver como unas letras negras aparecieron a un lado del punto flotante, "comprar?" leyó en voz alta mientras miraba esto en la confusión.

Resoplando fuertemente al recordar lo extraño que era este lugar, uso su dedo índice para presionar el punto blanco y ocasionara que un cuadro se abriera por delante de él.

En el cuadro había diferentes nombres con las imágenes de las espadas, aun lado de de ellas se encontraba el precio así como el nivel de experiencia de cada espada.

"bueno, eso es algo conveniente" murmuro antes de encogerse de hombros y cerrar el cuadro.

Decidiendo que ya había visto este lugar lo suficiente, se marcho antes de salir por la puerta y mirar cómo las calle ahora se encontraban aun más transitadas que cuando había entrado a esta tienda.

Los jugadores pasaban riendo o simplemente observando el lugar, había otros que se detuvieron a mirar pequeños puesto que se encontraban esparcidos por las largas calles y a diferencia del lugar donde el pelinegro había entrado, los puestos si tenían a personas atendiendo a los jugadores.

Era curio para él, ya que estas personas solo sonreían mientras hablaban de vez en cuando con los jugadores para dar a conocer sus productos.

Gohan podía ver que ellos sabían lo que cada cosa era y esto le hizo confundido un poco, si no recordaba mal de lo que le dijo bulma, el juego acababa de salir y el pelinegro dedujo que sería imposible para los jugadores aprenderse cada nombre de los productos que estaban vendiendo.

Tratando de aclarar sus dudas, camino hacia uno de los puestos que se encontraba vacío ya que una pareja de tipos se acababa de marchar.

"disculpe señor?..." tomo la palabra el demi sayajin al estar enfrente del puesto y mirando al señor sonreírle, "cómo es que saben sobre los nombres de lo que venden?, digo, no creo que haya estado aquí antes" le dijo el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco.

El sujeto solo siguió sonriendo al pelinegro antes de comenzar a hablar.

"que se le ofrece?... tenemos varios tipos de joyería con nosotros" le dijo sin dejar que esa sonrisa callera de su boca.

Esto confundió al demi sayajin, él le había hecho una pregunta y este tipo solo le dijo esto.

"creo que no me escucho…" comenzó al mirarlo con el seño fruncido, "lo que quiero saber es cómo..." no llego a terminar porque el sujeto lo interrumpió.

"cada pieza es hecha con los más finos materiales" le dijo sin dejar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Gohan frunció aun más el seño mientras lo miraba sonreír, él no sabía si este tipo estaba jugando con él o era sordo.

"pff… no importa, gracias por su atención" murmuro antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de este tipo extraño.

"que tenga buen día y regrese pronto" escucho decir al sujeto haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en la exasperación.

"hey!... cuál es su problema?" gohan era una persona paciente, pera cada quien tenía sus límites y este señor acababa de pasar esos límites.

El sujeto solo sonrió mientras lo miraba, los jugadores se detuvieron a ver la conmoción por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

"que se le ofrece?... tenemos varios tipos de joyería con nosotros" dijo por segunda vez con la sonrisa aun presente y sin haberse movido de su lugar.

Esto solo ocasiono que gohan fuera totalmente perdido por unos momentos antes de gruñir al sujeto, este tipo había causado el despertar del lado sayajin del joven pelinegro y lamentaría el día en que se había burlado de él… Eso hasta que.

"que haces?" pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que el enojo del demi sayajin desapareciera y mirase al dueño de la voz.

Ella parecía ser alrededor de su edad con la misma armadura que todos llevaban, solo que con una falda en lugar de los pantalones que los hombres llevaban.

Su cabello color marrón caía en cascada hasta sus hombros y sus ojos marrones, miraban al demi sayajin con curiosidad.

"hooo… no importa, yo solo estaba conversando con este tipo" le dijo al señalar al sujeto sonriendo detrás de él con algo de molestia.

La chica de pelo marrón parpadeo por unos momentos antes de mirar con el seño fruncido al demi sayajin.

"usted estaba platica con un bot?" pregunto confundida al pelinegro quien solo la miro con curiosidad.

"que es un bot?" dijo al no estar seguro de lo que la chica decía.

"un bot es un programa informático…" comenzó al mirarlo parpadear en el desconcierto, " algunos bots fueron utilizados para simular a vendedores, pero no son gente de verdad" termino con el seño fruncido mientras lo miraba.

Gohan parpadeo rápidamente en la confusión antes de que lo dicho por la chica hiciera clik en su cabeza e hiciera que se sonrojara en la vergüenza.

"por lo tanto, he estado peleando con un robot?" no fue una pregunta pero gano una respuesta de la chica de pelo marrón.

"eso parece" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al verlo ruborizarse en la vergüenza.

El pelinegro solo se rasco la cabeza torpemente sin saber qué hacer, se sentía completamente estúpido por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, él tendría que conversar más con su madrina sobre este juego.

"disculpa me tengo que ir" se despido antes de salir corriendo y alejarse de la chica quien parpadeo un poco antes de fruncir el seño en la molestia.

"hmmm… no importa, hay más chicos lindos que ver" se dijo al sonreír levemente antes de que sus ojos captaran a otro chico de pelo rubio en la multitud, "perfecto" murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Gohan siguió corriendo por las calles mientras murmuraba lo estúpido que era al pelear con un robot del juego, él nuca había estado en esto de los juegos por culpa de su madre y se estaba comenzando a preguntar si lo que su madre hizo al prohibirle ver juegos así como libros relacionados con el tema, era algo bueno o malo.

Él paso por varios lugares antes de que decidiera regresar a los campos y ver lo que pasaba allí, quizás los jugadores aun no se encontraban a ese lugar.

Esto se demostró estar equivocado ya que en el campo si había jugadores, no eran tantos como en la ciudad/pueblo pero si una cantidad considerable.

" _supongo que este juegos es muy popular_ " pensó al encogerse de hombros antes de caminar por los campos y mirar a las personas pelear con los jabalís que había vistos hace tiempo.

Ellos parecían estar teniendo problemas con los jabalís, había uno que otro que tenía un mejor momento en contra de los jabalís, pero no duro mucho tiempo antes de ser en vestido por la bestia y derrumbarlo al suelo.

De pronto, su vista capto a dos personas peleando entre sí con sus espadas, ellos comenzaban a chocar sus armas repetidamente y a pesar de que su método era descuidado, le llamo la atención la pelea pues no había visto una desde que llego a este lugar.

"es cierto, creo que puedo practicar mis habilidades en una pelea con cualquiera de esos dos tipos" pensó con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ellos lentamente para no interrumpir su mástil.

Los dos tipos peleando continuaros su lucha de espadas sin percatarse de que tenían un espectador quien los miraba pelear con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"eres muy lento ren" se burlo el tipo de pelo negro al otro mientras usaba su espada para empujarlo lejos de él.

"cállate, erick" le contesto el tipo de pelo marrón mientras corría nuevamente hacia él.

Erik solo rio al dar con una idea antes de moverse de la trayectoria de su rival y usar la espada para golpearlo en la espalda con los lados del metal de la espada ocasionando que este callera al suelo bruscamente con un gemido.

Gohan vio con interés como un cuadro apareció por encima de ellos con el nombre del tipo seguido de la palabra ganador debajo de ella,

"lo hiciste bien ren" escucho decir al tipo de pelo negro antes de volteara a verlo ayudar a su rival caído a sus pies.

"hombre… eres muy bueno erick" le dijo el chico de pelo marrón al otro chico he hiciera que este sonriera para sí mismo.

Sabiendo que había esperado lo suficiente, él pelinegro decidió dar a conocer su presencia a los chicos mientras se acercaba aun más y tosía levemente para llamar su atención.

Los dos chicos acucharon esto e inmediatamente voltearon a ver al responsable, solo para ver al demi sayajin sonriéndoles mientras les aplaudía repetidamente.

"buena pelea que pusieron allí" le dijo lo más sincero que pudo al darse cuenta que tenía su atención.

Los dos tipos solo parpadearon por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y seguirle el juego al demis ayajin sonriendo delante de ellos.

"gracia, heee…" comenzó el chico de pelo negro al mirar al otro pelinegro en busca de una respuesta.

"gohan, Son Gohan…" se presento antes de extender su mano en modo de saludo, "y ustedes?" les dijo al verlos saludar su mano con sus propias.

"un gusto conocerte gohan…" le dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras sacudía la mano del demi sayajin, "yo soy erick y él tonto atrás de mí, es ren" continuo con una sonrisa burlona al señalar detrás de él y al otro chico quien frunció el seño por esto.

"no le hagas caso, él es un idiota pomposo" dijo el chico de pelo marrón al acercarse al demi sayajin y estrechar su mano en modo de saludo.

Gohan sonrió a esto, él podía ver que estos dos eran muy buenos amigos por la forma en que se llevaban, esto le hizo preguntarse lo que se sentiría tener amigos de verdad, claro que él tenía a los guerreros z cómo amigos pero era un poco diferente ya que todos ellos eran amigos de su padre al principio antes de volverse amigos con él y por lo tanto no eran cómo sus amigos, más bien eran de su padre… Solo picoolo y quizás dende eran los que más se acercaban a esa palabra.

"pff… solo estas enojado porque te gane" se burlo el otro chico al cruzar sus brazos en su pecho y ganar un ceño fruncido por parte de su amigo.

"hmmm, lo que sea…" contesto ren al rodar sus ojos y mirar al demi sayajin quien sonreía a esto, "pero, que se te ofrece gohan?, no creo que solo haigas venido hacia nosotros solo para platicar" pregunto al levantar una ceja en la cuestión.

El pelinegro rio torpemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza al ser descubierto por el chico de pelo marrón.

"disculpen por interrumpirlo, pero era que yo quería ver si uno de ustedes quisiera tener un duelo con migo?..." les dijo al tratar de ser lo más educado que pudo, "claro, si no les molesta por supuesto" termino mientras se encogía de hombros.

Erick y ren se miraron por unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza al pelinegro, ellos no veían un problema con eso y también eran un poco entusiasmados con tener una pelea con otro jugador para demostrar sus habilidades.

"por supuesto, pero será mejor que pelees con migo ya que ese tonto no sabe cómo luchar" contesto erick con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a su compañero quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

El demi sayajin rio un poco pero asintió con la cabeza para estar de acuerdo con el chico, gohan era un poco agradecido que tenía que pelear con el mejor de los dos y así poder usar mejor sus habilidades para comprobar si funcionaban en este juego.

"bien, deja que mande la solicitud del duelo" le dijo erick al mover su mano enfrente de él antes de que una barra apareciera ante sus ojos.

Gohan era curioso por lo que el chico estaba haciendo y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando un cuadro apareció enfrente de él he hiciera que parpadeara en la sorpresa por unos momentos.

"erick lo reta a un duelo?..." leyó en un murmullo con sorpresa, el pelinegro no sabía que para un duelo se tenía que hacer esto, " _bueno, es un juego extraño, hay que recordar eso_ " pensó con un suspiro antes de presionar el botón que decía "aceptar" en el cuadro y ocasionara que se cerrara de inmediato.

Tan pronto como el cuadro desapareció de su vista, otro apareció por encima de ellos, con los nombres de los dos que iban a pelear y una cuenta regresiva por debajo de los nombres.

"será mejor que tenga cuidado gohan…" llamo el chico de pelo marrón al pelinegro quien desvió la mirada del cuadro por encima de él hacia el chico, "erick es un experto… ya que estuvo en el beta" termino con una sonrisa.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión al no entender lo que dijo el chico, que era un beta y porque debería tener cuidado por eso?, estas preguntas pasaban por la mente del demi sayajin, él estaba a punto de preguntarle a lo que se refería, pero un sonido de trompeta se escucho seguido del chico de pelo negro que se abalanzo al demi sayajin con su espada en mano.

Sabiendo que no tendría la oportunidad de desenfundar su espada, se hizo a un lado en el momento justo y hacer que la espada del chico pasara zumbando por delante de él.

Erick fu ligeramente sorprendido por esto, pero no lo demostró en su rostro, él dedujo que quizás el pelinegro solo tuvo algo de suerte y no le tomo mucha importancia.

Gohan por el contrario, se sintió algo aliviado al descubrir que su reflejos eran buenos, solo se preguntaba que tan buenos seria contra jugadores o otras criaturas más avanzadas de nivel.

"bien echo gohan!" le animo el chico de pelo marrón quien estaba viendo la batalla que se desarrollaba enfrente de él.

"no es nada" se rio torpemente el demi sayajin al ser alagado por el apoyo del chico.

"pff… solo lo animas porque quieres verme perder" resoplo el otro chico al mirar dagas a su compañero, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

El demi sayajin rio levemente por las payasadas de estos dos chicos, pero luego frunció el seño al recordar la batalla en curso y desenfundar su espada antes de comenzar a correr hacia su oponente distraído.

Erick escucho pasos rápidos acercándose a él y mirar la fuente del ruido solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan al ver la punta de la lanza dirigida directamente a su rostro he hiciera que cerrara sus ojos por instinto en espera del golpe… Pero nunca llego.

Gohan se detuvo a punto de conectar la espada con el cráneo del chico al verlo cerrar los ojos, él pensó que su rival esquivaría el golpe cómo normalmente lo hacía picoolo, goten, krillin y de vez en cuando vegeta, quien le exigía una pelea cada vez que visitaba a bulma.

" _supongo… que no es lo mismo_ " pensó con un suspiro antes de dejar caer su arma a su costado.

El chico de pelo negro abrió los ojos después de no sentir nada, él no entendía lo que paso pero se suponía que debería haber sentido un pequeño pinchazo o por lo menos, caer al suelo, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

"jajaja!... erick recibió su culo pateado" se rio locamente el único espectador del duelo he hiciera que los dos peleadores miraran en su dirección.

"cállate!..." gruño a su amigo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, "porque no me golpeaste?" esta vez le gruño al demi sayajin, quien parpadeo en la confusión por esto.

"pero y se te lastimo?" pregunto confusamente y olvidarse por completo de que era un juego virtual.

Erick no sabía si sentirse insultado por este comentario o reírse de lo tonto que este chico era, esto era un juego por el amor de dios!, no había manera de lastimarse o peor aún, morir en este juego virtual, eso era imposible… Él descubriría lo equivocado que estaba.

"esto no es real gohan…" le dijo ren al acercarse a ellos con pasos lentos, "se que lo parece, pero nada de esto es real y por lo tanto, no podrías lastimarlo de verdad" termino con el seño fruncido al mirar al pelinegro.

Gohan se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras reía torpemente, él recordó lo que bulma le dijo y ren tenía razón, en este juego no podían sentir dolor.

"bien… continuamos nuestro duelo?" pregunto expectante el chico de pelo negro al mirar al demi sayajin.

"claro…" contesto mientras se encogía de hombros antes de continuar, "pero me gustaría probar algo nuevo" le dijo al darle una sonrisa de disculpa.

"y que sería eso?" pregunto erick no seguro de a lo que el demi sayajin quería llegar y él no era el único, ren también era algo curioso al verlo caminar unos pasos lejos de ellos antes de inclinarse en una pose extraña.

"que le parece si peleamos solo con nuestros puños?" pregunto con una sonrisa alentadora y a la vez retadora que obtuvo el efecto deseado al ver a erick enfundar su espada y levantar sus manos cómo un boxeador.

"nunca he peleado así antes en el juego…" comenzó al fruncirle el seño al pelinegro por delante de él, "pero tengo curiosidad, tu eres algún tipo de artista marcial?" pregunto ya que esa pose de demi sayajin le recordaba a las poses que Mister Satán hacia en sus eventos.

Gohan solo asintió cómo respuesta para confirmar las suposiciones del chico, él era un poco entusiasmado por comenzar pero se relajo al recordar porque pido este duelo, el pelinegro quería verificar si sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, funcionarían en este juego.

"bien… porque yo no me detendré!" grito al salir corriendo al demi sayajin antes de lanzar un golpe al rostro al estar cercas de gohan.

El pelinegro uso su mano derecha para desviar el golpe mientras hacía que su propio cuerpo diera un pequeño giro y poder estar fura de rango de ataque de su rival.

Erick fue ligeramente cabreado por esto y trato de usar su otro puño para golpear al demi sayajin al hacer que sus brazos se cruzaran ya que su objetivo se encontraba al otro lado de él.

Gohan previno esto y levanto su otro brazo, capturando el puño de chico y dejarlo completamente abierto para un golpe con su codo derecho en el estomago de su rival ocasionando que este callera de espaldas al pasto verde en el completo asombro y el shock.

El demi sayajin vio como una barra verde apareció al lado de su oponente seguido de que un pedazo de ella fuera desapareciendo antes de detenerse, después otro cuadro más grande apareció por encima de ellos con el nombre de él y la palabra "Ganador" por debajo de su nombre.

"bueno, tengo que decir que…" parpadeo repetidamente el único espectador al recuperar un poco su asombro por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, "eso fue impresionante gohan!, usted entrena en el dojo de Mister Satan?" exclamo en el asombro antes de mirarlo con destellos en sus ojos por esta posibilidad.

Después de todo, el Señor Satán era el más grande artista marcial nunca y el ganador de los juegos de cell, así cómo el campeón reinante en el Budokai tenkainchi y por si fuera poco, él era una de las personas mar ricas de mundo.

Gohan solo rio al no saber que decir por esto, él sabía de los logros de Mr. Satan y uno de ellos a constan suya, pero el demi sayajin no guardaba rencor hacia el tipo por robarle el crédito de derrotar a cell, claro que no, él les había hecho un favor con eso ya que el pelinegro no quería la atención de todos en el mundo sobre él y su pacifica vida. [Por supuesto… Pacifica para alguien que fue secuestrado por su tío extraterrestre a los cuatro años de edad.]

"no, yo entreno por mi propia cuenta…" decidió decir la verdad ya que no veía ningún problema en eso y no era un buen mentiroso, "pero admito que he tenido maestros en el pasado" termino al recordar a piccolo y a su padre fallecido.

"bueno, esos maestros le enseñaron bien" murmuro erick quien acababa de superar su shock anterior y miraba al pelinegro sonriéndole.

"disculpa, no lo golpee muy fuerte?" pregunto un poco preocupado al caminar hacia él chico en el suelo antes de extender su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"gohan…" suspiro en el cansancio el chico al tomar la mano del pelinegro en el apoyo, "cuantas veces te tenemos que decir que esto es solo un juego" le dijo con exasperación pero no enojado al estar de pie.

Ren y erick no podía creer que el demi sayajin aun no entendía esto y les hacía que se preguntaran si el pelinegro solo estaba jugando con ellos.

Cuando todo esto fue puesto en orden, ellos conversaron por un tiempo con el demi sayajiny gohan descubrió a lo que ren se refería con lo del beta ya que le pregunto en algún momento en su conversación.

Al parecer, el beta era cómo un pre lanzamiento del juego que solo mil personas tuvieron el privilegio de tenerlo, esto según los chicos, se debía a que la persona que creó el juego, quería que los jugadores descubrieran cualquier clase de bugs del juego para poder arreglaros correctamente.

Esto le hizo preguntarse porque él tenía que ver el juego en busca de errores por la petición de bulma?.

" _supongo que solo querían asegurarse que todo se encontraba bien_ " pensó al deducir eso ya que era la respuesta más obvia… Pero tenía un sentimiento que le decía que esto no era todo.

" **gohan…** " escucho a su madrina llamándole he hiciera que parpadeara un poco antes de recordar que era ella.

"que pasa?" pregunto provocando que erick y ren lo miraran con confusión al no estar seguros de porque dijo eso tan de repente.

" **gohan el tiempo se acabo… la prueba fue un éxito y todo gracias a su colaboración** " le dijo con entusiasmo al saber que otro de sus trabajos salió a la perfección como siempre lo hacían.

"no hay problema bulma…" le contesto su ahijado al sonreír para sí mismo por el cumplido de su madrina.

"gohan, con quien hablas?" pregunto confundido erick al mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

El pelinegro los miro por unos momentos antes de recordar que ellos quizás no podían escuchar a su madrina cómo él lo hacía.

"disculpen, es solo alguien que conozco… ustedes no la pueden escuchar" les informo antes de desviar su mirada al cielo.

" **solo alguien que conoce?...** " dijo bulma un poco ofendida por las palabras de pelinegro, " **no importa…** " continuo al dejar esto de lado he hiciera que el demi sayajin suspirase en el alivio, " **el tiempo se acabo y la prueba fue un éxito, tú no tienes que permanecer más en el juego** " termino mientras el pelinegro escuchaba como presionaba botones de su ordenador. [El cual parecía que estaba usando mucho. XD]

Gohan asintió para sí mismo antes de mirar hacia los otros dos presentes quienes le regresaban la mirada pero en la confusión.

"bueno chicos, me tengo que ir…" les dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "fue un placer conocerlos" termino al extender su mano y esperaba que ellos se despidieran.

"eres extraño gohan…" contesto erick antes de sonreírle, "pero me agradas" termino antes de estrechar su mano en despedida.

Esto le hizo sonreír al pelinegro mientras se despedía del otro pelinegro.

"sin duda eres extraño, pero también impresiónate" dijo ren con su propia sonrisa y referirse a la pelea que tuvo lugar antes.

"jeje… yo no sé nada de eso" le contesto el demi sayajin mientras se despedían de él.

Dando una última despedida a ellos, el pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en salir del juego… Pero nada sucedió.

" **se me olvido decirle que para salir del juego debe abrir el menú** " le instruyo su madrina al recordar ese detalle.

El demi sayajin frunció el seño por esto pero no dijo nada, él solo se hizo una nota mental para tener una muy buena charla con su madrina y estos favores extraños que le pedía.

Al dar un pequeño movimiento con su mano, el menú se abrió delante de él, gohan había visto a varios jugadores hacer esto mientras se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con anterioridad.

" **luego vaya al último cuadro donde dice salir y presiónelo y listo** " le dijo he hiciera que el pelinegro siguiera sus instrucciones, solo para que…

"no se encuentra ese cuadro" murmuro para sí mismo pero su madrina lo escucho.

" **de que hablas?... por supuesto que debe estar allí** " se escucho la voz exaltada de su madrina en su cabeza.

Gohan comenzó a recordar ese sentimiento extraño que tuvo antes perder la conciencia cuando ingreso a este juego.

"bulma, no estoy jugando…" le dijo un poco agitado por esto, "ese cuadro no aparece en el menú" termino y esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su madrina.

Pero no llego, pasaron minutos que parecían ser horas para el demi sayajin y esto le hizo preocuparse enormemente.

"bulma, sigues allí?" pregunto esperanzado que su madrina le contestara.

" **esto no puede estar bien…** " fue lo que escucho antes de que la señal se cortara.

 **-o-**

 **Cap 3… Hecho.**

 **Hoooo... Los problemas acaban de comenzar a llegar… Que ara nuestro demi sayajin favorito?... Que ara Bulma con lo que está a punto de descubrir.**

 **No se preocupen, en el siguiente cap, Gohan descubrirá él porque no puede salir y veremos que ara él en esta situación.**

 **Sobre lo de si aparecerá Kirito… Pues solo hay que esperar para ver. [xD]**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y no olviden dejar su comentario que eso me anima a continuar con la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y… Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos… Aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Cap. 4 de Sword Z Online [Por fin…], espero lo disfruten.**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera decirles que mi estilo de escritura cambiara un poco… No se preocupen solo serán algunos detalles minúsculos, quizás algunos se den cuenta o no pero en fin…**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar.**

" _hola_ " **pensar.**

 **"** **hola** **"** **nombre de un ataque.**

 **-o-**

Bulma no podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla por delante de ella, su boca se encontraba entre abierta y una mirada de shock adornaba su rostro mientras la luz del ordenador iluminaba su cara conmocionada.

"Esto definitivamente no puede estar bien…" Murmuro mientras sus ojos quedaron fijos en el recuadro rojo que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla de su ordenador.

 **[Error: 00015790134xjp339p ProjecSAOKill**

 **El equipo no está respondiendo correctamente, el programa SAO está siendo atacado… Peligro: Toda información de SAO está siendo dañada.]**

"Señora Bulma, señora Bulma…" Escucho un grito desesperado a un lado de ella antes de desviar su mirada del ordenador a la persona que le estaba llamando, "El sistema está siendo atacado!... que asemos?!" Continuo la persona quien resulto ser un empleado joven de sus científicos.

"Crees que no lo sé!..." Grito exasperada la científico y dueña de Capsula Corp. Mientras lo miraba temblar bajo su grito, "Perdón, son los nervios" Se disculpo Bulma por su arrebato al suspirar levemente y calmar sus nervios.

El joven científico solo asintió torpemente antes de regresar a su estado alarmado al recordar a que había venido en primer lugar.

"Señora Bulma?, Que hacemos?..." Comenzó el sujeto al mirarla detenidamente, "Los muchachos han intentado contrarrestar el problema pero todo intento ha sido inútil" Termino con una mirada grave en su rostro al mirar la asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

Bulma no sabía qué hacer, este programa estaba dañando todo el sistema y si continuaba así, ellos perderían toda la información del juego SAO.

"De donde proviene el ataque?" Pregunto después de un rato al caminar hacia un pasillo junto con el científico joven por detrás de ella.

"Aun no sabemos, los muchachos están buscando la ubicación en este momento pero no han dado con ella, por el momento" Le informo al detenerse en un puerta metálica de color blanco y después que ella se abriera para dar ingreso a los dos de ellos.

"Señorita Bulma…" Dijo otro científico al ver entrar a su jefa por la puerta junto con uno de sus trabajadores, "El ataque informático ya ha dañado el cuarenta por ciento de SAO… Qué hacemos?" Continuo pero él se mantuvo en calma en contrario a su compañero y jefa.

"Ya ha borrado casi la mitad!..." Grito exaltada la científico en shock, ella tenía que actuar rápido o todo se perdería, "Debemos encontrar un manera de pararlo!" Dijo apresuradamente al mirar a todas las pantallas en el cuarto con el mismo error que apareció en su ordenador.

Todos sus trabajadores asintieron al regresar a su labor y trataban de hallar una manera para hacerlo mientras que ella supervisaba cada pantalla en la desesperación.

Bulma no sabía porque, pero sentía una extraña sensación de preocupación, si bien esto era normal al ver a su empresa siendo atacada por algún tipo de virus informático de alguien… Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba preocupada, sino por alguien en este juego.

"Creo que encontré una manera de contrarrestarlo señorita Bulma!" Dijo uno de sus empleados al presionar los botones de su computadora.

Los oídos de la científica de pelo azul se animaron y sin perder tiempo, se acerco a su empleado con la esperanza escrita en todo su rostro.

"Si uso el programa RYR para dar un cierre forzoso, podrá detener al error de borrar más de lo que a echo…" Le dijo cuando la vio enseguida de él, "El problema es que lo que ya ha sido borrado, no podrá ser restaurado, sin contar que el cierre tomara diez minutos" Termino con un suspiro contenido al verla asentir lentamente.

"Entiendo, esto es mejor que nada así que en marcha…" Le dijo Bulma por lo cual el científico asintió y dio inicio a su idea, " _Solo espero que estemos a tiempo_ " Pensó con esperanza al caminar hacia su puesto solo para detenerse repentinamente al escuchar como un grito ahogado se escucho de uno de sus trabajadores.

"Señorita Bulma, tiene que ver esto" Señalo un científica al ampliar la imagen y proyectarla en una de las pantallas grandes del cuarto.

Bulma permaneció en completo silencio por un tiempo mientras miraba a la pantalla por delante de ella, como podía ser esto?, pero que clase de broma le estaban jugando?, por qué?, esta y muchas preguntas más corrían por su mente como un huracán furioso que quería ser liberado… Y se libero.

"Vegeta!.." Grito furiosamente mientras salía del cuarto dejando detrás de ella a varios de sus trabajadores conmocionados y asustados como el infierno, "Vegeta!... Donde estas?, Tengo un trabajo para ti!" Continúo gritando al llegar a una cierta puerta de metal de acero muy bien reforzada y con una luz roja por encima de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la luz se apago y después la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente para revelar a un sujeto en un expandes azul rey con un par de botas blancas y con el pelo apuntando verticalmente todo el camino hacia arriba.

"Que quieres mujer?..." Contesto molesto el tipo al mirarla con el seño fruncido antes de darse cuenta de que ella parecía muy furiosa, "Que pasa?" Levanto una ceja en la curiosidad mientras la miraba apretar sus puños.

"Alguien está intentado molestar a tu esposa, eso es lo que pasa!..." Le contesto furiosa mientras lo miraba parpadear un poco en el desconcierto, "No importa, pero necesito que le des una visita a alguien" Continúo con una mirada enojada y un tono muy amenazante provocando una sonrisa en su marido.

"Soy todo oídos mujer…" Le contesto al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho musculoso y escuchaba atentamente a su esposa hablar.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan en el mundo virtual**

Gohan se encontraba muy nervioso mientras buscaba en el menú la salida del juego pero sin suerte, él no podía dejar de sentirse muy preocupado con las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su madrina antes de que la conexión se perdiera.

" _Bulma, en que me has metido?..._ " Pensó en el pánico el Demi Sayajin al mirar desesperadamente su menú en busca del botón de salida.

"Hey Gohan-san!..." Pregunto Ren al mirar al pelinegro ahí parado por un tiempo, "No encuentras el botón de salir?" Le dijo en broma cuando lo miro darse vuelta.

"No, de hecho no lo encuentro" Les informo al caminar hacia ellos ganando una risa por parte de Erik y una carcajada de Ren.

"Hombre Gohan-san, solo tienes que ir al menú y en la última casilla de la lista" Se rio Erik al mirar al Demi Sayajin con diversión.

Gohan negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba levemente para calmarse un poco él mismo.

"Ya lo sé, lo intente pero no me aparece esa casilla" Les dijo solo para ganar un resoplido de Ren mientas que el pelinegro a su lado abrió su propio menú.

"De que hablas Gohan-san…" Se burlo Ren con un resoplido por su respuesta, "Esa casilla debe estar allí" Continuo antes de ser interrumpido por un jadeo de Erik a su lado.

"Él tiene razón Ren…" Dijo el pelinegro al mirar a su amigo quien lo miro con desconcierto, "El botón de salida, no se encuentra" Susurro con desconcierto al seguir mirando a su amigo a su lado.

Ren permaneció en silencio por unos momentos antes de decidir buscar ese cuadro en su menú, solo para descubrir que ellos dos tenían razón y no había ninguna casilla con esa opción en el menú.

Gohan los miro detenidamente por unos momentos antes de tomar la palabra con mucha incertidumbre en su voz.

"Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?" Pregunto antes de que ellos negaran con la cabeza a su respuesta.

"Nosotros no podremos al menos que alguien en el mundo real, desconecte el equipo" Le contesto Erik ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de su compañero.

"No podemos quitárnoslo nosotros mismos?" Pregunto el Demi Sayajin al tratar de hallar otra manera.

"Es imposible, el juego deja tu cuerpo en un estado de suspensión y solo tus órganos principales funcionan" Contesto Erik mientras los miraba seriamente.

Gohan asintió a su respuesta antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos, como podría haber pasado esto?, él solo esperaba que su madrina lo sacara de este juego pronto.

"Pero qué?..." Escucho decir a Erik en la sorpresa antes de voltear en su dirección, solo para ver su cuerpo desapareciendo lentamente con una luz azul que lo rodeaba, "Estamos siendo teletransportados?" Dijo confundido el chico de pelo negro al mirar a Gohan y a Ren.

El Demi Sayajin no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que sus dos nuevos amigos desaparecieron antes de que la luz azul que lo rodeaba, nublara su vista por completo he hiciera que se sintiera un poco mareado por esto antes de que la luz pareciera disolverse lentamente.

"Espera…" Murmuro aturdido el pelinegro al mirar su nuevo entorno con todos esos jugadores mirando confundidos por todos lados, "La plaza principal?... Pero que hago aquí?" Se pregunto con desconcierto al mirar a cualquier lado en busca de respuestas.

"Gohan-san!..." Escucho el grito de Ren por detrás de él, haciendo que el Demi Sayajin volteara en su dirección para verlo correr hacia él con Erik por detrás del chico, "Porque creer que nos trajeron aquí?" Pregunto el chico al detenerse delante del pelinegro y dejaba que el otro pelinegro se pusiera al día con ellos.

El Demi Sayajin negó con la cabeza en respuesta, esto solo gano un suspiro derrotado de Ren y un ceño fruncido de Erik.

Los tres adolecentes, miraron a su alrededor mientras escuchaban los murmullos desconcertados de todos los jugadores allí presentes, al parecer ellos tampoco sabían nada de que estaba ocurriendo eso hasta que de la nada unos cuadros rectangulares, rodearon a todos los jugadores allí presentes en alguna especie de domo de cristales azules.

"Pero qué demonios?..." Murmuraron los dos chicos a lado de Gohan en el total desconcierto mientras miraban la cúpula elevarse más y más alto.

El Demi Sayajin no se quedo atrás y quedo completamente confundido por esto pero no dijo nada y en cambio, se quedo mirando todo el suceso con ojos interrogantes mientras evaluaba lo que estaba pasando.

Él sabía que esto definitivamente no estaba en los planes de Bulma y dudaba que ella le hubiera omitido que harían esto en el juego, sin mencionar que había escuchado el pánico en su voz antes de que la comunicación se viera interrumpida repentinamente… Así que él, no tenía ni idea.

Gohan estaba a punto de decirles algo a sus amigos cuando la cúpula azul fue cambiando de color a un rojo y para mas efecto, el color parecía emanar del techo como una especie de liquido rojo como la sangre que resbalaba por cada centímetro de el domo hasta cubrir por completo los cristales y dejar a una multitud asustada mientras miraban la cúpula ahora de color rojo.

"Que es esto?..." Murmuro el pelinegro al mirar este suceso tan extraño, " _Esto parece sacado de una película de terror_ " Pensó con un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral.

El Demi Sayajin volteo a ver a sus dos nuevos amigos, solo para verlos temblar considerablemente mientras su mirada permanecía fija en la cúpula escalofriante, de hecho ahora que miraba bien y a las demás personas en el lugar, ellos no eran la excepción.

Gohan escucho murmullos de desconcierto, pánico y unos cuantos enojados al haber sido interrumpidos por este extraño suceso, pero el pelinegro sabia mejor que nadie que ellos solo trataban de cubrir su miedo.

De la nada, una figura colosal apareció repentinamente por encima de ellos y dejando una luz cegadora en su llegada que hizo que los presentes se cubrieran los ojos por esto, hasta que la luz desapareció y revelo a los jugadores en el suelo la figura misteriosa.

Muchos jadeos se escucharon en la multitud, esta figura colosal resulto ser una especie de monstruo en un manto marrón oscuro que cubría cada parte de él, dándole una apariencia muy aterradora y casi siniestra, el manto parecía cubrir sus piernas, eso o que la criatura no poseía dichos miembros al flotar por encima de los jugadores aterrados.

" _Esto no pinta nada bien…_ " Pensó el Demi Sayajin al darse cuenta que sus sentidos le gritaban peligro a cada segundo, " _Bulma… En que me has metido_ " Continuo en su mente al entra en un estado alerta por si esta criatura decidía atacarlos.

Pero para la suerte del Demi Sayajin, ella no lo hizo y en cambio comenzó a hablar en un tono muy potente y autoritario hacia ellos.

"Jugadores… Bienvenidos a Sword Art Online…" Dijo la criatura en el manto haciendo que las personas por debajo, lo mirasen en la incertidumbre, "Se que se preguntara, el porqué de todo esto" continuo y ganar la atención de todos… O ganar aun más su atención.

Gohan escucho atentamente a la criatura sin dejar su guardia abajo, él no sabía que esperar de este sujeto y a sabiendas de que se encontraba en un mundo virtual y sin sus poderes, lo ponía nervioso pero alerta no obstante.

"Ustedes forman parte ahora de este nuevo mundo!..." Exclamo potente la figura en el manto al mirar a todos los jugadores, "Este mundo perfecto!, cada uno eligió este destino cuando entraron a este juego por su propia voluntad y ahora… No hay vuelta atrás" Termino con una vos divertida y excitada de alguna manera.

La incredulidad inundo la plaza principal con las palabras de esta figura, de que hablaba?, que clase de broma era esto?, él estaba loco?, estas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por la mente de cada uno de los jugadores allí presentes.

El Demi Sayajin no era una excepción, él era un poco desconcertado con el significada de las palabras de este tipo.

"Quizás se han dado cuenta o no, pero si miran su barra de menú podrán ver que la opción de salir no se encuentra allí" Comento la figura con la misma voz de siempre.

Esto gano una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Gohan, Erik, Ren y alguno que otro jugador más mientras que los otros restantes, miraron a su menú en busca de que el sujeto estaba equivocado solo para darse cuenta de que él tenía razón y no había opción de salir.

Murmullos se escucharon de los jugadores en el desconcierto por esto que la criatura les dijo, Erik y Ren hablaron entre sí sobre lo que estaba pasando mientras que Gohan permaneció en completo silencio… Algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía.

"De que hablas?!..." Uno de los presentes se tomo el valor para preguntarle lo que quería decir con esto.

"Eso es fácil…" respondió la figura al mirar al chico haciendo que se estremeciera, "cada uno de ustedes vive aquí para siempre y si mueren… Morirán en el mundo real" Termino al ver a cada jugador por debajo de él exclamar en la sorpresa.

"Estas mintiendo!..." Grito Erik sorprendiendo a Gohan mientras miraba a su amigo con interés, "Pero si eso que dices es verdad, podremos salir si alguna otra persona nos quita el casco" Le dijo y ganar un asentimiento de muchos de las personas allí presentes.

Por alguna razón, la figura permaneció callada por unos momentos y Erik así como su amigo y varios otros jugadores pensaron que lo había vencido… Pero Gohan sabía mejor.

"Lamentablemente si eso ocurre, pasara esto…" De la nada una pantalla gigante apareció en el domo y proyectaba un noticiero de último momento.

" **Estamos aquí en vivo para anunciar otra de las muertes a causa de los cascos NerveGear en la zona, con esta se confirma las pérdidas de más de 20 jóvenes por este juego…** " Dijo la reportera en la pantalla mientras sostenía el micrófono en su mano derecha y miraba a la cámara por delante, " **Aquí tenemos a la familia de la victima que llora por la pérdida de uno de los suyos** " Continuo antes de hacer una señal para que la madre de la victima pasara junto con una chica joven quien se encontraba llorando en el pecho de su madre.

A Gohan y a muchas personas en el juego les desgarro el corazón por la pantalla por delante de ellos mientras se preparaban para escuchar las palabras de la madre sollozando.

" **Ese maldito juego infernal se llevo la vida de mi hijo, él nunca hiso daño a nadie para merecer esto… Pero, p-pero ya se ha ido y no p-puedo hacer nada…** " Rompió en llantos la mujer desgarrando a los presentes al verla apretar el agarra en su hija quien continuo llorando al ritmo de su madre, " **Esta persona que creó este juego debe pagar… Él merece…** " La pantalla desapareció así como la imagen y las últimas palabras de odio de la madre a la persona que creó este infierno.

Un silencio inundo la plaza principal por un largo tiempo, el pánico, la tristeza y la furia inundo a los presentes en el lugar al haber presenciado que esto no era un mentira y este juego podría matarlos de verdad.

"Como pueden ver, muchos han intentado salir de aquí y han muerto…" Comenzó con clama antes de abrir un menú por delante de él y llamar la curiosidad de los presentes, "Solo hay una manera de salir y ella es si terminas el juego… Todos los cien pisos" Les dijo solo para ganar un jadeo de incredulidad de todos ellos.

" _Todos los cien pisos…_ " Pensó el pelinegro al procesar la información, " _Si termino este juego podre salir?_ " Hubo un rayo de esperanza para el Demi Sayajin.

Gohan sabía que sería muy difícil y más aun que no tenía sus poderes aquí, pero debía salir de aquí a como dé lugar, según lo que dijo ese sujeto, esta era la única manera a excepción de que Bulma encontrara otra, que el dudaba que hallara ya que las esferas de dragón no se encontraban en uso, porque Dende había descubierto unas gritas en ellas y decidió repararlas porque si no algo malo pasaría… Según él y Picoolo.

"Sin embargó, ahora que se encuentran aquí…" Dijo la criatura encapuchada al sacar de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, "Es justo que se vean como realmente son… Verdad?" En cuanto termino de decir esto, presiono una opción de la barra de menú por delante de él confundiendo a los presentes.

Lo que ocurrió después, nadie lo esperaba con todas las personas del lugar comenzar a ser rodeados por una luz cegadora antes de que se extinguieran para revelar sus verdaderas apariencias del mundo real.

Gohan se sintió raro un poco cuando la luz se desvaneció en torno a él, por alguna razón se sentía más alto que hace unos momentos, el pelinegro volteo a sus compañeros para preguntarles si ellos se sentían de la misma manera, solo para descubrir que Erik y Ren, no se encontraban a lado de él y en cambio había dos chicos quizás un año menor que él.

Erik o el que debería de ser él, tenía el pelo café marrón en lugar de color negro como cuando lo conoció, su estructura no era en forma como lo había visto al principio y en cambio tenía un cuerpo normal pero no gordo, su cara no parecía haber cambiado mucho salvo la pequeña verruga por debajo de su barbilla.

Ren en cambio, tenía el mismo color de pelo como antes y con un cuerpo flaco y larguirucho casi tan alto como el Demi Sayajin, del mismo modo que su amigo, su cara no parecía tener un cambio significativo.

"Chicos..." Comenzó perplejo el pelinegro al mirara a sus dos nuevos amigos y a su nueva apariencia, "Que les paso?" Pregunto perplejo el Demi Sayajin al verlos mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos hacia él.

"Que nos paso?..." Repitió Erik mientras lo miraba en shock y Ren no era una acepción, "Dinos que te paso a ti?" Le dijo al señalarlo con el dedo acusadoramente.

"Hee?..." Gohan quedo confundido mientras lo miraba con desconcierto, él podía jurar que escucho un leve tono de celos en la voz de su amigo, "De que hablas, yo…" De detuvo a media frase cuando su mirada se encontró con su propio cuerpo y verlo ya no escuálido, "Mi c-cuerpo!" Exclamo sorprendido por esto antes de levantar sus brazos por delante de su ara y mirarlos en el asombro.

El pelinegro miro desconcertado a su propio cuerpo por unos momentos antes de mirar a una pared de metal que daba un buen reflejo de él mismo, su cuerpo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad con los picos de pelo negro desafiando la gravedad así como su estructura muscular y estatura, a pesar de que su apariencia regreso a la normalidad, aun llevaba el atuendo del juego solo que mas grande para acentuarse a su nueva figura, él se dio cuenta mientras miraba su reflejo en la sorpresa y el alivio.

Gohasn desvió su mirada a su alrededor y lejos de su cuerpo, solo para ver a una multitud de personas desconcertadas por sí mismas mientras miraban sus propios cuerpos en el desconcierto, él también pudo notar que había sujetos vestidos con los atuendos de las mujeres… Esto solo ocasiono que una gota de sudor, resbalara por su rostro.

"Como pueden ver, eso es lo que realmente son…" Tomo la palabra el sujeto en la túnica al llamar la atención del Demi Sayajin así como la de los demás presentes, "Espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí jugadores y recuerden…" Continuo mientras que su figura descomunal se desvanecía en el aire, "Esto ya no es un juego" Fue lo último que dijo cuando desapareció por completo.

El demoño al igual que su dueño, desapareció lentamente dando paso a el paisaje normal de la plaza principal y un total silencio en la zona… hasta que.

"No puede ser!" Exclamaron aterrados varios jugadores al entrar en pánico.

"Que vamos a hacer ahora?" Pregunto uno en el desconcierto y la desesperación a unos de sus amigos.

"Escucharon lo que dijo ese sujeto?, si morimos aquí morimos en el mundo real!" Grito asustada una de las chicas de juego mientras juntaba sus sobre sus estomago en el miedo.

Estos murmullos pasaron zumbando por los oídos del pelinegro así como los constantes gritos de terror y llanto de la gente haciendo un poco enfermo al pelinegro, pero se mantuvo firme a sabiendas del nuevo peligro en el que se había metido… O en el que lo habían metido.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Exclamo Ren mientras se tomaba el pelo con sus manos en la desesperación mientras que Gohan y Erik lo miraron.

"Esto no parece ser un juego Ren…" Comento el pelinegro al soltar un leve suspiro, "Ese sujeto parecía muy en cerio sobre esto y las pruebas están allí" Les dijo al verlos asentir lentamente.

La gente a sus alrededor parecía disiparse cada vez mas de la plaza principal, aun permanecían varios grupos desconcertados en ella pero la mayoría ya habían dejado el lugar que había marcado sus destinos para siempre.

"Que creen que debemos hacer?..." Pregunto Ren al pelinegro y el peli marrón con desconcierto.

"Si ese sujeto tiene razón…"Comenzó Erik al cruzar sus brazos en su pecho mientras los miraba seriamente, "Es mejor evitar entrar en zonas de peligro y lejos de las torres de los jefes, podremos tener una mejor manera de sobrevivir si permanecemos en el primer piso y dejamos que otros jugadores mas experimentados, derroten a los cien jefes del juego" Continuo ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Ren y un ceño fruncido del Demi Sayajin.

Gohan a pesar de que podía entender la logia de su nuevo amigo, él no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada mientras que miles de personas morían al tratar de terminar este juego maldito.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso…" les dijo con un suspiro triste, esto tomo a por sorpresa a los dos chicos quienes miraron al Demi Sayajin en la confusión, "Entiendo su punto, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras que otros arriesgan sus vidas para sacarnos de este juego" Les confesó al sonreírles tristemente pero decidido.

Erik y Ren permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos mientras contemplaban al Demi Sayajin por delante de ellos.

"Gohan-san…" Tomo la palabra Erik al mirar al pelinegro, "he estado en el beta y puedo decirte que será muy difícil" Trato de convencerlo solo para ganar una sonrisa confiada de él.

"Entonces tendré que esforzarme más" Les dijo con la misma sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Ren y Erik negaron la cabeza divertidamente por el comentario de su amigo, él era algo especial.

"Si eso es lo que piensas, está bien…" Comenzó Ren con su propia sonrisa al mirar a Erik levemente antes de regresar su mirada al pelinegro, "Pero si quiere ir allí a que le pateen el cuelo, nosotros iremos también" Rio aun más cuando vio que sus ojos tomaron un mayor tamaño por lo que dijo.

"Cuente con ello…" Agrego Erik haciendo que el Demi Sayajin lo mirase con sorpresa, "Para eso son los amigos" Termino al extender su mano en un puño al pelinegro en modo de saludo.

"Chicos…" Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír antes de chocar puños con Erik seguido de Ren quien no se quedo atrás, "Ustedes son increíbles" Les dijo al negar con la cabeza en la diversión.

"Lo sabemos" Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa de par en par al mirarlo negar con la cabeza por diversión.

 **-o-**

 **Con Bulma y Vegeta en el mundo real**

"Mujer!…" Grito el príncipe de lo Sayajin mientras entraba a un cuarto con todo tipo de aparatos de programación en esta mansión, "No hay ni un alma aquí en esta pocilga" Le dijo cuando la vio teclear los botones de un ordenador que se encontraba en el cuarto.

Bulma miro por detrás de su hombro a su marido antes de regresar a lo que estaba asiendo, ella había pedido que Vegeta la trajera a esta mansión en la que se había originado el ataque con el virus y residencia de el creador del juego que Capsula Corp. Se encontraba supervisando.

Ella no entendía el porqué el sujeto le había pedido que su empresa se encargara de supervisar el juego si él mismo intentaría dañar su propia creación… A que estaba jugando este sujeto?.

"Estas seguro?..." Pregunto esperanzada mientras seguía tecleando el ordenador en busca de información valiosa, "Quizás si usas tus sentidos ki, puedas encontrar a alguien" Le dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

"Crees que no lo pensé antes mujer?..." Comenzó Vegeta al recargarse en una maquina del cuarto mientras la miraba, "Sea quien sea ese tipo, supo que vendrían a buscarlo y se marcho de aquí" Termino al cruzas sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta estaba en lo correcto, si el sujeto había estado planeando atacar el juego desde un principio, el debería haber tenido un plan de escape por si la policía venia en pos de él.

La científica de pelo azul, soltó un suspiro exasperado al regresar con su labor en el ordenador, ella tenía que encontrar lo que este sujeto estaba tratando de hacer con todo esto que hiso sin sentido, ella teclo unas letras mas antes de que una ventana se abrió para revelar una carpeta con el nombre de "El Nuevo Mundo" escrito en ella.

La curiosidad pudo más y echo un vistazo a la carpeta haciéndole clip solo para jadear en la sorpresa por lo que vio.

Vegeta abrió los ojos cuando escucho el grito ahogado de su esposa, él estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle lo que había visto eso hasta que sus ojos fueron atraídos a un televisor encendido en el cuarto donde las noticias estaba siendo trasmitidas.

Normalmente esto no sería de su interés pero al ver ese casco en el que su esposa estaba trabajando y en la cabeza de ese muchacho inmóvil y pálido, una clara señal de que estaba muerto, le llamo la atención.

" **Estamos aquí en vivo para anunciar otra de las muertes a causa de los cascos NerveGear en la zona, con esta se confirma las pérdidas de más de 20 jóvenes por este juego…** " Dijo la reportera en el noticiero, la misma que Gohan había visto en el mundo virtual.

El príncipe de los Sayajin escucho atentamente lo que decía mientras fruncía el seño por lo que decía, ese casco al parecer estaba matando a varias personas.

"Mujer debes ver esto…" Comenzó al darse vuelta para llamar la atención de ella solo para verla que se encontraba en completo shock mientras miraba la pantalla en el ordenador delante de ella.

"Esto es grave Vegeta…" Le dijo lentamente mientras se tapaba su boca con las manos y leía lo que decía la información delante de ella, "Este sujeto estaba loco, él no creo un juego..." Continuo al darse vuelta para mirarlo con nerviosismo y el pánico, "Él creó una trampa mortal!… Y metí a Gohan en ella " Término con un murmullo de terror y la preocupación mortal al mirarlo con lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Vegeta fue sorprendido al descubrir que el hijo de Kakaroto se encontraba en ese juego loco pero se calmo cuando vio las lagrimas en su esposa, él camino hacia ella antes de envolverla en un abrazo reconfortante y permanecía en silencio dejando que ella llorara libremente.

"Kakabrat no es tonto…" Le aseguro sinceramente al apretar su agarra un poco, "Él encontrara una manera de salir de esa cosa" Trato de tranquilizarla mientras escuchaba sus sollozos.

" _Eso espero…_ " Pensó la científico al recargar su peso en el pecho de su marido para mayor comodidad.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan en el mundo virtual**

Gohan junto con Erik y Ren, se encontraban caminando por las calles de la Ciudad/Pueblo después de un tiempo de lo sucedido en la plaza principal, el pelinegro le había pedido a los dos de sus amigos un poco de información sobre este juego y ellos con gusto le contaron lo que ellos sabían mientras caminaban por las calles.

El Demi Sayajin solo asintió con la cabeza a cada pedazo de información que sus dos nuevos amigos le decían, al parecer Erik quien había estado en el beta, solo llego al piso 15, él le conto sobre las diferentes criaturas que se había encontrado en el beta así como los diferentes ítems y armas del juego, por lo cual el pelinegro estaba agradecido.

"Chicos…" Tomo la palabra Ren al atraer la atención de Gohan y Erik hacia él, "Creo que sería bueno si conseguimos un lugar para quedarnos en la noche" Comento al señalar su dedo al cielo y a el sol artificial desaparecer en la distancia.

"Buena idea…" Dijo Erik al asentir con la cabeza en acuerdo, "Podemos permanecer la noche aquí y mañana, nos podremos dirigir a el siguiente pueblo" Les informo cuando empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de un buen lugar para permanecer de noche.

"Que aremos en ese lugar?" Pregunto curioso el Demi Sayajin al no saber el porqué su amigo quería ir a otro pueblo.

"Bueno, Gohan…" Comenzó Ren al poner sus brazos detrás de su cuello mientras seguían caminando, "Si queremos mejorar nuestras habilidades, tendremos que hacer pequeñas misiones sin mencionar que mientras hacemos las misiones, podremos recaudar información sobre el lugar en donde el jefe del primer piso se encuentra" Continuo mientras miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

Gohan asintió a la respuesta de Ren, él tenía razón y si querían salir de este juego tendría que aumentar más su nivel de experiencia para así poder pelear con los jefes de los 100 pisos.

El pelinegro era un poco molesto que sus poderes no funcionaban en este juego, Gohan sabía que si hubiera tenido sus poderes en este juego, él podría haber terminado este juego maldito en cuestión de minutos, él hubiera derrotado a todos los jefes y después de salir de este juego, se habría encargado de la persona responsable de esto.

" _Pero eso no es posible en este momento…_ " Pensó con tristeza al mirar sus manos mientras seguían caminando por las calles en busca de un lugar para quedarse, " _Yo soy solo un humano común y corriente aquí… No soy diferente de cualquiera en este juego_ " Apretó los puños en el enojo al sentirse completamente inútil.

"Este parece un buen lugar…" Dijo Erik al detenerse delante de un edificio pequeño con la palabra hotel escrita en un letrero enseguida de la puerta del lugar, "Esta cercas de la salida de la ciudad y parece haber un muy buen número de gente al rededor" Les comento al señalar a todos los otros jugadores en la zona.

Gohan y Ren asintieron su cabeza en acuerdo, este parecía un buen lugar con mucha gente alrededor ya que este lugar era una zona segura del mapa, además que al encontrarse cercas de la salida del pueblo, ellos no tendrían que caminar mucho mañana cuando se irían al siguiente pueblo.

Ellos entraron a el edificio pequeño solo pare ver a varios grupos de jugadores en el lugar, ellos se encontraban sentados en sillas de madera con una mesa por delante de cada grupo y en algunos había platos de comida llenos y vacios así como vasos de agua, jugo, etc.

"Este parece ser una especie de restaurante y hotel…" Les dijo el peli marrón a Gohan y Ren, "Espérenme en esa mesa mientras voy y consigo un cuarto con tres camas para todos" Dijo antes de caminar a una barra en una de las esquinas de lugar y con una mujer por detrás de ella sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Gohan vio como Erik se marcho antes de dirigirse a la mesa vacía en el lugar con Ren siguiéndolo por detrás, el pelinegro miro con curiosidad a las personas sentadas mientras el tomaba asiento en su propia mesa.

Al parecer ellos reían alegremente o conversaban de cosas que el Demi Sayajin no sabía, todos ellos parecían ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar no hace un par de horas atrás y lo desconcertó.

"Ellos solo quieren olvidar lo que paso" Se dio cuenta mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, pero llamo la atención del chico a su lado.

"No los culpo…" Sonrió Ren al ver la confusión en el rostro de Gohan al mirarlo, "Esto es chocante y dudo que lo olvide, pero me gustaría poder olvidar por un momento toda esta locura" Confeso con una sonrisa triste al Demi Sayajin por delante de él quien le regreso la sonrisa con su propia.

Erik decidió regresar en ese momento mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de los dos hicos en la mesa y después mostrarles una tarjeta en su mano derecha.

"Es la llave de nuestro departamento…" Dijo el peli marrón mientras entregaba la tarjeta a Ren quien la inspecciono un rato antes de pasársela al Demi Sayajin, "Lamentablemente solo pude conseguir dos camas, por lo que uno de nosotros tendrá que dormir en el sillón" Continuo mientras reía torpemente al míralos.

"No se preocupen, me quedare con el sillón" Les dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los dos adolecentes lo mirasen con sorpresa.

"Si tu lo dices…" Murmuro Ren un poco aliviado de que él no estaría durmiendo en el sofá, "Sin embargo, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre!" Exclamo el chico al pedir algo de comida en el menú que se encontraba en la mesa.

Gohan sonrió por esto pero tenía que admitir que el también tenia hambre, al parecer su barra de alimento había disminuido ya que no había comido en todo el transcurso del día, por lo que también pidió algo de comer como Ren… El pelinegro solo esperaba que su apetito Sayajin, no lo acompaño en este juego al igual que sus poderes.

 **-o-**

 **Cap 4… Heho!.**

 **Las aventuras acaban de comenzar para nuestro favorito Demi Sayajin!... Que problemas le depararan en el futuro?... Podrán encontrar la guarida del primer jefe y vencerlo?... Que ara Bulma ahora que sabe en lo que ha metido a su ahijado?... Estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en los siguientes Cap!.**

 **Como pueden ver, Gohan a echo dos nuevos amigos y planean viajar con él… Sin embargo, podrán sobrevivir?. [Ustedes que dicen?.]**

 **No se preocupen, Kirito saldrá en el siguiente capítulo y Asuna también así como otros personajes, yo sin embargo, aun no sé si meter a mi OC en el siguiente cap o esperar un poco más… Que dicen ustedes?.**

 **Por cierto, el siguiente cap tendrá un pequeño salto de tiempo al igual que en el anime de Sword Art Online ya que quiero comenzar con la trama principal, por supuesto.**

 **Otra Cuestión que me gustaría resolver es sobre qué actitud piensan que es mejor para mi OC:**

 **A) Tímida pero valiente.**

 **B) Tsundere a medias.**

 **C) Muy directa y traviesa. [Si saben a lo que me refiero. XD]**

 **D) Una chica normal.**

 **Ustedes eligen cual y el que tenga más votos será el ganador… Si gustan también pueden dar otras opciones o no decidirse por una y por lo tanto yo los sorprendería con ello.**

 **Otra cosa antes de despedirme es sobre que he tardado en publicar los siguientes capítulos de mis historias y realmente me disculpo, sin embargo he visto que muchas personas piensan que he abandonado mis historias… Yo realmente no pienso abandonarlas, si bien es verdad que me he tardado en hacer los siguientes capítulos, debe de haber un motivo y puedo decir que se debe a que he estado muy ocupado últimamente… Sin embargo se que no es excusa y podría haber tomado un poco de tiempo para escribir pero no me sentía muy animado para escribir.**

 **Ahora que está resuelto todo esto, quisiera decirles que no pienso dejar mis historias a medias y que haré lo posible para tratar de publicar 2 capítulos de mis historias por mes por lo menos, quizás haiga momentos en los que pueda publicar 3 quizás 4 así como habrá veces en las que tarde más de un mes en publicar los siguientes capítulos… Espero entiendan.**

 **Sin más que decir… Buena suerte y asta pronto!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con el Cap. 5 de Sword Z Online… Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"Hola" **Hablar**

" _Hola_ " **Pensar**

" **Hola** " **Nombre de un ataque**

 **-o-**

"Gohan! Por detrás de ti!" Resonó el grito preocupado de Erik por todo el campo de batalla repleto de Lobos feroces con ojos rojos y un pelaje desliñado color gris oscuro.

El Demi Sayajin no necesito que su amigo le advirtiera dos veces… Girando rápidamente, Gohan trajo su espada en un corte lateral y hacer que el filo puntiagudo de metal, rasgara la piel dura del costado del animal feroz todo el camino hasta su cuello, él no se detuvo allí sin embargo, Gohan hizo rápidamente otro corte este desde arriba hacia abajo y provocar una gran "X" en el cuerpo del animal paralizado antes de explotar en cientos de partículas azules.

Rápidamente miro a su alrededor en busca de sus amigos, él rápidamente los diviso rodeados por las criaturas salvajes mientras que ellos retrocedían antes de golpear espalda con espalda para una mayor protección entre sí y miraban a las criaturas avanzando hacia ellos con pasos lentos y amenazantes.

"Chicos!,… Al suelo!" Grito preocupado del pelinegro, fue escuchado por los dos al mirar como las criaturas saltaron hacia ellos listos para matar.

Ren Y Erick no necesitaban que les dijera dos veces, ellos rápidamente se dejaron caer al suelo mientras que las criaturas chocaban entre sí, no perder tiempo, rodaron fuera del camino evitando la caída de los cuerpos desorientados de las criaturas una sobre otra antes de explotar en partículas y perderse con el viento.

Gohan vio como otro par de Lobos trato de atacar a sus amigos en el suelo, sin embargo, él no tuvo tiempo de ir a ayudarlos cuando otros cinco Lobos lo rodearon mientras le gruñían amenazadoramente y listo para atacar.

EL Demi Sayajin se puso rápidamente de cuclillas a sabiendas del poco tiempo que tendría, él trajo su espada a su costado en el contenido mientras esperaba el ataque inevitable… Las cinco criaturas saltaron hacia Gohan con sus garras listas para desgarrar y matar mientras que sus ojos rojos demostraban el salvajismo de las bestias cuadrúpedas.

Una luz azul cubrió su arma justo en el momento que las criaturas estuvieron a escasos centímetros de golpearlo con sus garras, sin embargo, Gohan no lo permitiría cuando libero el ataque al hacer girar su cuerpo sobre su propio eje y dejar una estela de luz a su paso mientras escuchaba el chillido de las criaturas en el dolor antes de explotar claramente muertas.

Mas criaturas como Lobo parecían reaccionar por la muerte de su especie, ellos rápidamente atacaron a Gohan desde varios puntos, sin embargo, el pelinegro pudo bloquear cada ataque con su espada aun brillando de azul y con una agilidad envidiable.

Ren y Eick quienes aún permanecían en el suelo, miraron sorprendidos como su amigo manejo la situación, ellos aun no podían creer lo buen luchador que era Gohan, ellos sin embargo, no tardaron de salir de su asombro al ver los dos Lobos a punto de atacarlos.

Usando su espada, Ren pudo detener los dientes filosos y mojados de las bestia mientras escuchaba el gruñido enojado del animal y la fricción de sus dientes con el acero de su espada, el adolecente rápidamente pateo a la criatura fuera de él mientras que Erick, planto su espada en el suelo como apoyo y la punta filosa del arma, apuntando en el cuerpo del animal cayendo y matarlo al instante.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, solo para que Ren esquivara nuevamente el ataque de la criatura feroz, sin embargo, él aprovecho esta oportunidad para cortar su costado y hacerlo explotar en cientos de pedazos uniéndose a los demás de su manada en el olvido.

"Hay que ir a ayudar a Gohan!" Le grito Erick a su amigo por encima de los gruñidos feroces de los Lobos mientras miro la escena por delante de él en el asombro, fue sorprendente como Gohan podría estar en calma a pesar de tener tantos enemigos rodeándolo.

"Vamos!" Estuvo de acuerdo Ren mientras asentía la cabeza, Gohan podría ser bueno en lo que hacía, pero había demasiadas de esas criaturas cuadrúpedas atacándolo que al final terminarían por superarlo.

No perder más tiempo, ellos cargaron sus propias espadas con sus ataques especiales antes de correr hacia las hordas de Lobos peleando con el pelinegro claramente exhausto.

Sin embargo, este no era momento para descansar…

Un tiempo después.

"Uf!... Esa misión estuvo muy complicada" Comento Ren con sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza en una manera perezosa mientras caminaba por una de las calles de pueblo en el que se encontraba.

"Lo dice él que menos ayudo con los enemigos" Se burlo Erick mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Oye!... No fui yo quien nos metió en ese lio!" Contrarresto el adolecente al mirar a su amigo con fastidios.

"Y repito de nuevo… Él que menos ayudo con los enemigos" Le contesto el chico con calma a pesar de la mirada enojada de Ren hacia él.

Gohan solo pudo reírse de ellos mientras caminaba a su lado, fue un hecho cotidiano las peleas entre ellos dos por cosas tan simples como la comida hasta quien es el mejor, Gohan había descubierto mucho sobre sus dos amigos este largo tiempo que viajo con ellos… Tres meses para ser exacto.

Así es, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que entro a este juego mortal, tres meses en los que había muerto cientos de personas, Gohan aun no podía superar eso y menos al saber que cada día morían más y más personas por culpa de este juego maldito.

Pero no todo fue tan malo estos tres meses, Gohan había pasado un buen tiempo con Ren y Erick, ellos eran una caja de diversión aun más que Krillin, los dos siempre parecían tratar de hacerlo reír con sus acciones o bromas, fue claro que ellos trataban de aligerar la situación tensa en todo momento… Y Gohan realmente apreciaba eso.

Sin embargo, eso no fue todo, sus habilidades habían aumentado en estos tres largos meses, Erick les había asegurado que lo más probable era que todas las misiones más fáciles, habían sido tomadas por los jugadores que se habían adelantado a ellos.

Esto los llevo a tomar misiones de dificultad media, sin embargo, no resulto tan malo como esperaban, claro que las misiones eran difíciles, pero esto los llevo a ganar Experiencia "XP" más rápido que la mayoría de los jugadores, de hecho, hace un mes atrás que comenzaron a hacer misiones de dificultad alta… Al principio todo comenzó bien, sin embargo, rápidamente cambio de mal para después ir a peor!.

El Demi Sayajin nunca se espero que aquella criatura como Oso gigante fuera un gran reto para él incluso con sus habilidades de artes marciales, Gohan deseo que sus poderes no lo hubieran dejado del todo al enfrentarse a esa criatura como Oso… Ella había sido tan difícil de derrotar que casi termino por acabar con la vida de Ren al ser el menos experimentado del grupo.

Fue de hecho un milagro que la criatura bajo la guardia, permitiendo que un Gohan furioso y lastimado, lo golpeara brutalmente con su espada brillante entre el pecho y el cuello de la criatura, Erick había visto todo y fue sorprendido por lo que Gohan había hecho a pesar de su estado deplorable, sin embargo, él sabía que la pelea estaba lejos de terminar… Con esto en mente, Erick había cargado hacia la criatura y clavar la espada en su costado haciéndole rugir de dolor y provocar que su barra de vida, callera a cero de golpe.

Gohan le había preguntado después sobre ello y él le contesto que en el "Beta" los enemigos recibían mayor daño si los golpeabas en ese lugar… Desde entonces el pelinegro se concentro en atacar principalmente en ese punto.

"Entonces…" Hablo Gohan lentamente y traer la atención de los dos chicos a su lado, "Este es el pueblo en donde se llevara a cavo la reunión?" Pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor y las diferentes edificaciones y casas en la zona.

Había corrido un rumor por todo el primer piso sobre una supuesta reunión que se llevaría a cavo para derrotar finalmente al jefe que custodiaba el paso al segundo piso.

Muchos habían intentado dar con su paradero, pero fueron pocos lo que lo lograron, sin embargo, los pocos que lo hicieron nunca regresaron, Gohan quería crear que nada malo les pasó pero era difícil pensar en ello… Era tan claro como el agua que ellos habían sido asesinados por la criatura.

"Así es, este es el pueblo donde se llevara a cabo… Sin embargo, la reunión está programada para mañana a primera hora" Les dijo Erick mientras seguían caminando por las calles del pueblo, "Por el momento, sería prudente para nosotros descansar de nuestra misión antes de ir a la reunión" Gohan solo pudo asentir en su lógica.

"Entonces qué?… Tenemos que ir a buscar un hotel?..." Pregunto Ren al mirar las personas pasar mientras conversaban animadamente entre sí, "Digo, no es muy noche para ir a dormir en este momento" Comento al desviar su mirada al cielo y el Sol artificial en la distancia.

"Tienes razón…" Estuvo de acuerdo Ren con Gohan asintiendo en respuesta, "Tú y Gohan pueden ir a buscar un lugar para comer, mientras que yo busco un buen Hotel en este Pueblo" Les dijo al detenerse haciendo que sus dos acompañantes imitaran sus acciones

"Estas seguro de ello Erick-San?... Yo puedo buscar un Hotel, si quieres?" Trato de razonar el pelinegro, sin embargo, su amigo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"No hay problema Gohan-San…" Aseguro el chico al abrir su menú de juego y después abrir un pequeño mapa por delante de él, "Yo puedo hacerlo… Sin embargo, en una hora a partir de ahora, nos veremos en el centro de la plaza" Dio instrucciones antes de recibir dos movimientos de cabeza en acuerdo.

"No te preocupes Erick! Nosotros te guardaremos algo de comer!..." Exclamo divertidamente Ren al posar su manos sobre el hombro del pelinegro, "Eso si nuestro amigo aquí no se come todo" Erick no pudo evitar reír por esto al ver a un Demi Sayajin gimiendo en la vergüenza.

"No es mi culpa que tenga un gran apetito…" Se quejo el pelinegro con un rostro ligeramente rojo, "Este juego hizo algo con mi metabolismo que me obliga a hacerlo" Gohan sabía que era una mentira descarada, pero no quería mucha atención en él y su apetito Sayajin… Claramente, no estaba preparado para decirles sobre ello.

Ren y Erick parecían encontrar divertido esto cuando rieron a carcajadas, Ren siendo el más ruidoso de los dos, sin embargo, rápidamente se callaron al recibir todas esas miradas desconcertadas de las personas a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes Gohan-San, sabes que solo estoy jugando" Sonrió Ren al palmear la espalda del pelinegro avergonzado.

"Si, lose" Gohan no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo ya que era cierto, Ren era el más hiperactivo del grupo y el mas bromista también, sin embargo, Gohan aun era un poco desconcertado como es que su apetito Sayajin lo acompaño en este juego a diferencia de sus poderes que lo abandonaron.

Él no se quejaba sin embargo, fue realmente bueno que pudiera saborear la comida en este lugar a pesar de ser un mundo virtual, Gohan había estado preocupado que no pudiera comer cosas deliciosas en este mundo… Eso sí que sería el infierno!.

"Bien chicos, nos vemos luego!" Se despidió Ericlk al caminar por una de las calles y lejos de Ren y Gohan mientras agitaba su mano en despedida.

"Nos vemos luego Erick/San" Dijeron al unisonó mientras lo veía perderse entre la multitud de personas.

Ellos ya no pudieron mirarlo por cualquier lugar, había demasiadas personas en el lugar que rápidamente se perdió en la multitud, sin embargo, ellos no se quedaron allí parados más tiempo al sentir un leve gruñido de sus estómagos, claramente su barra de aliento se había reducido a 1/4 de su capacidad por lo que continuaron su camino y en busca de un buen restaurante en la zona.

"Que piensas Gohan-San?... Crees que ese sea un buen lugar?" Puso en duda el chico a su lado al divisar un Bar enfrente de ellos… Había un pequeño letrero colgando en la entrada de la puerta que decía "Restaurante" en ella.

"Claro, vamos a echar un vistazo" Gohan se encogió de hombros, para él cualquier lugar que tuviera alimentos fue bueno…

Ellos no perdieron tiempo en caminar hacia la puerta del Bar.

Gohan fue el primero en entra al abrir la puerta de madera y mirar el interior… Fue un típico Bar donde servían bebidas alcohólicas, claro estaba, había una barra larga que separaba los estantes repletos de diferentes vinos y cervezas, pegados a la pared se encontraban las pequeñas mesas con sus respectivos asientos.

Gohan también pudo ver en el medio, una especie de mesa de Billar Digital, prueba de ello fue esa pantalla plana acostada en el centro de la mesa, claramente remplazando la suave tela verde que el juego solía llevar, a su alrededor habían luces rojas de neón mientras que al costado se encontraban dos palos electrónicos igual de brillantes que el juego.

"Wow!... Mira eso!" Exclamo Ren al ver lo que el pelinegro miraba, él rápidamente corrió hacia la maquina mientras la inspeccionaba más de cercas.

Gohan lo vio hacer esto por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombro y caminar hacia la barra en donde un grupo de dos chicos habían terminado de pedir su orden al hombre detrás de la barra… El Demi Sayajin tenía hambre después de todo.

"Disculpe señor" Llamo el pelinegro al estar lo suficiente mente cercas del sujeto.

"Que se te ofrece?" Pregunto cortésmente el sujeto, fue claro para el Demi Sayajin que este tipo era el típico "Bot" que se encontraba en los pequeños puestos del Pueblo de lo Inicios, Gohan aun recordaba aquella vez que trato de conversar con uno de ellos… Fue una situación muy vergonzosa, sin embargo, una chica había sido tan amable de corregir su error

Sin previo aviso, un menú se abrió por delante del pelinegro con la diferente variedad de alimentos y bebidas que el lugar proporcionaba y sus respectivos precios.

"Oh!... Me gustaría esto, tres de estos y uno de aquellos…" Gohan hablaba y hablaba mientras seleccionaba los alimentos que quería.

El dinero no fue un problema para él en este juego, Gohan junto con sus dos amigos habían sido capases de recaudar bastante con las misiones que hicieron en estos tres meses en el juego, de hecho, Gohan o sus dos acompañantes casi nunca gastaron una sola moneda en este viaje, ni siquiera para armamento… Con la excepción de alimentos por supuesto.

El menú delante de él se cerró después de dar al botón de "Comprar Productos", Gohan no perdió tiempo y camino hacia una de las mesas del lugar a lado de donde se encontraban dos personas en capuchas comiendo de un pequeño pan cada uno.

Gohan no les prestó atención al sentarse en la mesa de enseguida y rápidamente abrir su "Menú de Items" mientras inspeccionaba la pequeña barra en busca de los alimentos que acababa de adquirir.

El pelinegro no tardo en dar con los productos y hacerlos aparecer delante de él en la pequeña mesa, fueron bastantes alimentos los que se materializaron por delante que casi ocupo toda la circunferencia del pequeño objeto.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar se le quedaron mirando en el desconcierto, con las dos personas en capucha mirando sorprendidos por la cantidad de alimentos en la mesa del Demi Sayajin despistado.

"Todo se ve tan delicioso… Ya no puedo aguantar más!" Exclamo Gohan con un poco de saliva corriendo de la comisura de su boca entre abierta… Él rápidamente se lanzo a devorar las delicias en la mesa y olvidarse de su amigo en la mesa de billar del lugar tratando de encenderla de alguna manera.

"Hombre, de donde se prende esta cosa?" Pregunto Ren a nadie en particular mientras miraba por debajo del juego pero sin éxito alguno.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del Bar se abrió de golpe y asustar un poco a las pocas personas del lugar quienes miraban entrar a un grupo de sujetos riendo a carcajadas.

Habían seis tipos total, todos vestidos con armaduras estas ligeramente diferentes a las demás echas de tela o cuero que Gohan o la mayoría de los jugadores llevaban, parecían ser hechas completamente de acero que protegía la zona del pecho así como la mitad de sus estómagos, sin embargo, su otra mitad así como brazos, se encontraban totalmente desprotegidos del material resistente.

Dos sujetos del grupo se separaron mientras caminaban a la barra para pedir sus órdenes mientras que los otros cuatro, se dirigieron hacia el juego de billar y a un Ren quien seguía tratando de encender el aparato de alguna manera.

"Hey tu!…" Llamo la atención del chico el líder de los tipos en armadura mientras caminaba hacia él, "Quítate de aquí estorbo!" Gruño al empujar aun Ren sorprendido y un tanto enojado por sus acciones agresivas hacia él.

"Porque debería de hacerlo? Yo fue el primero en llegar…" Contrarresto Ren al evitar caer por el empujón antes de encararse con la persona que lo empujo.

Esto solo hizo que los otros sujetos por detrás del tipo, dieran un paso hacia delante y a la vista del chico cercas de su jefe, Ren vio la clara desventaja numérica y lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás en el nerviosismo.

"Tengo una idea…" Comenzó nuevamente Ren al tratar de salir de esta situación desventajosa para él, "Porque no tenemos un pequeño juego y el que resulte vencedor se queda con la maquina" Señalo la mesa electrónica para enfatizar su punto.

Esto gano una sonrisa astuta del líder del grupo.

"Me gusta como piensas chico, sin embargo…" Hizo una pausa mientras le sonreía descaradamente, "Si yo venzo entonces tú me darás todas tus monedas… Que dices?" Ren parpadeo sorprendido por esto… Fue claro que no se esperaba este giro.

Fue una apuesta muy arriesgada para él ya que tenía la mayoría de las monedas que él así como Gohan y Ereck habían ganado con todas esas misiones peligrosas que hicieron… Él simplemente no podía darse el lujo de apostar eso.

"Que tal esto…" Comenzó Ren on un poco de vacilación al mirar directamente a los ojos del tipo delante de él, "Si ganas, puedes quedarte con todo lo que tengo en mi inventario y te informo que tengo muchas cosas que podrían interesarte…" Confesó el chico al verlo sonreír en la curiosidad, "Sin embargo, si yo gano… Tú y tu grupo me darán esas armaduras bonitas que llevan puestas" Esta vez sonrió cuando vio el ceño fruncido del tipo.

Fue claro que este tipo no parecía tener un interés en perder esa armadura que llevaba puesta, lo mismo pasaba con las otras tres personas detrás de él quien negaban la cabeza en respuesta, sin embargo, su líder los hizo callar al levantar la mano un poco deteniendo su parloteo negativo.

"Sabes cómo funciona esta cosa?" Pregunto repentinamente el tipo después de un tiempo de silencio y tomar desprevenido al chico delante de él.

"De hecho no! No sé como encenderla… Porque lo preguntas?" Confeso con un poco de vergüenza mientras lo miraba un poco confundido del por haría una pregunta cómo esta sin sentido.

Esto solo hizo sonreír al tipo en armadura mientras que sus compañeros por detrás de él, soltaran una carcajada ruidosa y un tanto molesta que resonó por toda la habitación del Bar… Hoo! Lo fácil que sería quitarle todos sus Items a este tonto.

"Bueno, será mejor que aprendas a hacerlo…" Camino hacia la mesa de billar antes de presionar el centro de la pantalla haciendo que la maquina cobrara vida de inmediato al iluminarse la pantalla en blanco, "Porque acepto el trato" Sonrió mientras lo miro parpadear sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado.

Ren se sintió un poco estúpido al ver lo fácil que prendió la maquina mientras que él no pensó en algo así, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que esta vez no fue la primera vez que este sujeto así como su grupo por detrás riendo a carcajadas habían estado en este lugar.

" _No importa, yo soy el mejor jugando al billar…_ " Pensó confiando el chico al acercarse a la mesa de juego, "Bien, vamos haya!" Exclamo decidido Ren al tomar un de los palo del billar electrónico del juego mientras se preparaba para su turno.

"Prepárate a perder" Sonrió descaradamente el tipo en armadura al tomar su turno en la maquina golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Ren a su pasar.

El tipo rápidamente utilizo su palo para golpear la imagen holográfica de una esfera blanca en la mesa haciéndola rodar y golpear otro grupo de esferas de diferente color, una roja y otra amarilla… Todas rodaron directamente a unos de los puntos de control del juego, claramente había anotado dos puntos a su favor.

"Supera eso…" Sonrió descaradamente el tipo al darse vuelta mientras miraba al nervioso Ren.

" _Mierda! Yo soy bueno en este juego… Pero no lo soy tanto!_ " Pensó nerviosamente mientras tragaba saliva al caminar hacia la mesa y rezar a Kami por un milagro para no perder la apuesta.

Gohan en cambio nunca se percato de lo ocurrido, él simplemente permaneció concentrado en los alimentos mientras devoraba cada aperitivo delicioso en la mesa, sin embargo, rápidamente fue sacado de su felicidad comestible cuando una pequeña mano de piel ligeramente clara y cremosa se poso en su antebrazo impidiéndole seguir comiendo y volteara a ver al responsable.

"Disculpa… Pero tu amigo parece estar en problemas" Fue uno de los dos encapuchados en la mesa al lado de él mientras señalaba con su dedo índice al chico nervioso en el juego mientras era rodeado por un grupo de tipos en armadura.

Gohan se dio cuenta que la voz le pertenecía a una chica por su tono un tanto suave, sin embargo, este no era momento de pensar en ello al ver como su amigo jugaba ese juego que había visto al entrar mientras que esos tipos en armaduras de metal se reían de él al fallar.

Él frunció un poco el ceño cuando a uno de los sujetos golpear ligeramente el pie de Ren asiéndole tambalearse un poco en el proceso.

"Gracias por avisarme…" Agradeció el pelinegro mientras se paró de su asiento, olvidándose de la comida deliciosa en la mesa, "Pero me discúlpenme, tengo que ir a ver lo que está pasando" Termino antes de caminar hacia la escena por delante de él mientras que las dos personas en capucha se le quedaron mirando en espera de lo que pasaría.

Gohan no tardo en llegar a la zona solo para ver a su amigo quejarse un poco cuando uno de sus tiros fallo en su curso por la culpa de un leve empujón de uno de los sujetos rodeándolo.

"Oye!..." El Demi Sayajin llamo la atención del grupo haciendo que lo mirasen en el desconcierto por lo que quería, "Eso es trampa, no se supone que empujen a las personas mientras se concentra en el juego" Razono el pelinegro solo para detenerse cuando uno de los sujetos se encaro a él.

"Y tú que pintas aquí? Nadie te pregunto nada!" Gruño amenazante el tipo.

Gohan casi rio por el intento casi patético del chico para intimidarlo, este sujeto era más pequeño que él por lo menos unas 7 pulgadas más bajo, su estructura era delgada y flácida en comparación con la del pelinegro… Claramente este tipo no se entrenaba adecuadamente en el mundo real.

"Gohan-San?... Hey! Él es mi amigo, puede estar aquí tanto así como ustedes lo son" Argumento Ren un poco aliviado al no estar solo nunca más rodeado por estos tipos.

"Dejen que se quede, no va a cambiar nada…" Resonó la voz del líder al mirar como sus lacayos hicieron lo que se les dijo "Después de todo… Yo estoy ganando" Sonrió astutamente al señalar el puntaje "9-2" a su favor.

Ren trago saliva al ver el puntaje, él sabía que iba perdiendo, pero nunca pensó que la diferencia era tanta… Todo estaba perdido!.

Gohan le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al chico, el Demi Sayajin no sabía nada de la apuesta pero alentó a su amigo para que ganara, sin embargo… Había una manera de hacerlo?

"Estas a punto de perder chico… Un punto más y perderás el juego…" Le dijo el tipo en armadura al mirar a un Ren preocupado como el infierno, "Además de que es mi turno" Sonrió descaradamente al tomar su palo mientras se preparaba para golpear la esfera con la cual ganaría el juego y la apuesta.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para Ren cuando el tipo golpeo la bola blanca que fue directamente hacia la bola amarilla con el numero "5" en ella mientras paso entre medio de las bolas "3" y "6" antes de golpearla y hacerla rodar lentamente, tan lento que los presentes pensaron que se detendría antes de caer en el hoyo, sin embargo…

"Y se termino! Yo soy el ganador… Jajaja" Soltó una carcajada de triunfo al ver la pequeña esfera caer en la zona deseada… Ganarle a este chico fue tan satisfactorio que casi se sintió orgulloso de su logro aun mas que el haberse convertido en el líder de este grupo de barbaros.

"No puede ser! Y-yo perdí" Callo de rodillas Ren en la derrota mientras miro el suelo, como había sido tan estúpido para dejarse llevar por su ambición y perder todo lo que recolecto en su largo viaje en este juego… Todo esos Item! Perdidos!.

"Jajaja… Bueno, un trato es un trato… Dame todos tus Objetos" Exigió el tipo en espera de que saliera de su estado deprimido y cumpliera el trato.

Ren perdió, pero no fue un mal perdedor, él sabía que tenía que cumplir el trato a pesar de que le duela hacerlo.

Poniéndose de pie, abrió du inventario donde todos sus Items se encontraban para enviarlos hacia el inventario del sujeto delante de él quien también abrió su menú en espera de su recompensa por ganarle a este tonto, sin embargo…

"Esperen!..." Fue Gohan e hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver en el desconcierto, "No sé mucho de este juego, pero la maquina dice que el ganador fue Ren" Señalo la pantalla que decía "!Winer Player 2: Ren!" con letras grandes y multicolores.

"Imposible! Esa máquina esta defectuosa!" Exclamo enojado el tipo en armadura de metal pues esto no podía ser cierto.

Sus lacayos parecían estar de acuerdo con su líder mientras asentían en las palabras que dijo.

La maquina parecía tener sentimientos pues cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, una repetición de lo ocurrido apareció en la pantalla, con la esfera amarilla caer en el hoyo, sin embargo, nadie se había dado cuenta de la esfera blanca que había rebotado y golpear otra esfera esta de color negro y con el numero "8" en ella asiéndola caer en otro hoyo, este del otro lado de la pantalla.

"Espera? Se supone que la bola "8" tiene que ser la última bola en marcar…" Comenzó al mirar la pantalla con las otras esferas aun por marcar mientras que una sonrisa comenzaba a plasmarse en su rostro, "Entonces yo soy el ganador!" Exclamo sonriente al mirar al tipo en armadura al borde del colapso.

"No! Soy yo y más vale que te quede claro eso" Amenazo el sujeto a Ren mientras apretaba su puño enfrente de su rostro.

Gohan vio esto con el ceño fruncido, él podía ver que este tipo era sin duda un mal perdedor y al parecer su sequito parecía ser igual que él al rodear a su amigo cada vez más preocupado por su seguridad.

"Hey! Podemos hablar de esto como la gente civilizada que somos… No?" Dijo nerviosamente Ren al mirar el círculo cada vez más estrecho.

"Solo dame todos tus Items ya sabes… No tenemos que pasar por esto" Aconsejo el líder del grupo al crujir sus nudillos en amenaza mientras se acercaba al chico asustado.

Ren sabía que esta era una zona seguro por lo que no podían matarlo, o por lo menos esperaba que lo fuera, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiera sentir dolor en este juego.

"Dejen a mi amigo en paz…" Llamo Gohan seriamente y traer toda la atención hacia él, "Sino me veré obligado a lastimarlos" Amenazo el pelinegro, sin embargo, esto solo parecía hacer reír al grupo de barbaros mientras miraban al Demi Sayajin.

"Que miedo…" Dijo el sujeto de antes que se había encarado con el pelinegro, "El tonto se enojo y nos golpeara… Jajaja… Mira como tiemblan mis piernas" Se burlo al acercarse a él y darle un leve empujon... O por lo menos, intentarlo.

Gohan no se inmuto por el empujón del tipo, de hecho ni siquiera se movió un centímetro, esto solo hizo enojar al tipo antes de lanzarse Gohan con un puño listo para golpear su rostro cerio.

"Se los advertí" Murmuro decepcionado el pelinegro al hacerse un lado y dejar aturdido a su atacante por fallar su huelga haciéndolo tropezarse hacia delante y caer de lleno al suelo.

"Eres un maldito! Vamos que esperan? Denle una lección!" Gruño el líder a sus lacayos los cuales inmediatamente se lanzaron al pelinegro con golpes y patadas claramente sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

Gohan simplemente esquivo sus ataques con relativa facilidad, él fue un tanto decepcionado al ver lo poco que sabían estos chicos con respecto a pelear, ellos simplemente se lanzaron a él con puro instinto y la rabia mientras trataban de asentar un golpe en él, sin embargo, todo intento fue pobre para el Demi Sayajin a pesar de no tener sus poderes en este juego.

Ren vio a su amigo en problemas y no tardo en unirse a la batalla al golpear con su codo el estomago del líder del grupo que se encontraba a su lado y mirando la pelea en proceso.

"Como te atreves tu!" Se lanzo hacia el chico con rabia por lo que hizo, sin embargo, Ren fue rápido y se sumergió en el golpe del tipo haciéndole caer hacia delante.

Ren no perdió tiempo y pateo las costillas del tipo en el suelo, esto solo ocasiono un quejido de dolor por parte del sujeto antes de tomar su pie y levantaba la vista con furia hacia Ren.

"Te are pagar!" Grito completamente furioso antes de hacer tropezar a Ren y caer al suelo junto a él.

Ren se cubrió su rostro al ver como el sujeto lanzo un puño directo a su cara, sin embargo, él no se espero el rodillazo en su estomago haciéndole perder el aliento momentáneamente… El tipo aun furioso, se subió encima de Ren impidiéndole levantarse y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara repetidas veces, pero Ren fue listo al cubrir su rostro con sus brazos protegiéndolo del cualquier daño serio.

Gohan vio esto mientras se agacho bajo otro puño directo a su cara, él pudo ver que su amigo se encontraba en aprietos por lo que decidió poner fin a esto de una buena vez.

"Es mi turno de atacar!" Les aviso el pelinegro antes de tomar el antebrazo de uno de sus oponentes y después lanzarlo hacia otro que se le acercaba por detrás, esto resulto en una colisión entre compañeros y dejarlos aturdidos allí en el suelo.

No perder tiempo, el Demi Sayajin se agacho permitiendo que la patada de uno de los sujetos pasara zumbando por su cabeza y peinar ligeramente su cabello desordenado, sin embargo, él no se detuvo allí al barres su pie haciéndole perder el equilibro a su oponente en el proceso mientras lo veía caer al suelo de espaldas y quejarse en el dolor.

Los dos que habían ido a la barra se dieron cuenta del alboroto y decidieron intervenir al ver la paliza que se llevaron sus compañeros por este tipo, sin embargo, en el momento en el que llegaron, Gohan planto una patada lateral al de la izquierda haciéndole caer de brusco al suelo mientras que su otro atacante trato de asentarle un golpe en el estomago.

El Demi Sayajin simplemente uso su antebrazo para proteger la zona del golpe antes de asentar un opercaut en su rival sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y unirse a sus compañeros en el suelo derrotados y quejándose de dolor.

"Toma esto!" Escucho el grito de su amigo antes de darse vuelta solo para ver que Ren había de alguna manera, salir del agarre del líder del este grupo mientras usaba una especie de candado en su cabeza con sus brazos y sus piernas se aferraban alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole levantarse.

"Maldita sea! Suéltame!" Se quejo el tipo tratando de golpear a Ren pero sin éxito alguno por su posición incomoda.

"No hasta que aceptes que perdiste y cumplas la apuesta!" Le dijo Ren obstinadamente mientras apretaba un poco más su agarra en el sujeto.

"Maldita sea!..." Se quejo el sujeto al hacer una mueca de dolor, "Esta bien! Tu ganas, pero suéltame!" Se rindió el tipo.

Los presentes de lugar, solo miraron el conflicto con desconcierto, la diversión y algunos un poco asustados por lo sucedido… Sin embargo, Gohan se dio cuenta que había más gente que cuando había entrado por la puerta del Bar.

"Bien, quiero todas esas armaduras frescas!" Mando Ren al pararse por encima del sujeto derrotado en el suelo.

El sujeto solo pudo gruñir en respuesta, fue claro que él estaba molesto por perder, pero se trago su orgullo al ver al pelinegro pararse enseguida del chico molesto.

"Aquí tienes… Pero les advierto que me las pagaran!" Les gruño mientras entregaba le entregaba su armadura al abrir su inventario y enviar lo seleccionado al de un Ren quien sonrió en respuesta.

Los sujetos en suelo solo pudieron quejarse en un gemido, sin embargo, imitaron las acciones de su líder al entregar sus propias armaduras al inventario de Ren, esto mientras mantenían un ojo atento en Gohan con miedo de ser lastimados nuevamente por él y sus habilidades locas.

"Levántense idiotas! Vámonos de aquí" Mando el líder al ponerse de pie claramente enojado.

Sus lacayos solo pudieron asentir rápidamente mientras se levantaban un poco adoloridos y seguían a su jefe fuera de la tienda y lejos de la multitud en el lugar.

Gohan miro a su amigo con una sonrisa que Ren regreso con su propia al ver la retirada del grupo de barbaros, fue sorprendente como la situación había dado un giro brusco a esto, pero no se quejaron, en especial Ren quien tenía una armadura mucho más resistente que la anterior.

Gohan miro la nueva armadura de Ren en la sorpresa, él no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza en la confusión al verlo en esas armaduras del los sujetos con los que había peleado antes… Que estaba pasando exactamente?.

"Eso es!..." Gohan no pudo dar a conocer su duda cuando un grito de júbilo por parte de los espectadores se escucho en todo el Bar.

Gohan se rasco ligeramente la mejilla en la vergüenza al ver todas esas personas vitoreándolo y con algunas otras personas de la multitud, aplaudiéndoles alegremente con esas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

"Gracias, gracias…" Comenzó Ren al inclinarse de una manera altanera mientras sonreía a la multitud de personas, "No fue nada en absoluto" Termino con arrogancia al golpear ligeramente su pecho inflado.

Esto parecía hacer reír a algunos de los espectadores mientras que otros solo siguieron el juego al aplaudirles más fuerte, muy para la satisfacción del chico en armadura.

"Ren, no digas eso" Susurro nerviosamente y algo avergonzado el pelinegro por la multitud mientras conducía a Ren lejos de la multitud y a su mesa.

"Es divertido y los sabes Gohan-San" Le respondió Ren con una sonrisa alegre mientras que Gohan solo pudo quejar por esto, su amigo podía ser un chico complicado a veces… Bueno, Todo el tiempo!.

"No importa… Simplemente déjalo" Se rindió el pelinegro al caer en su asiento en la derrota, sin embargo, sus orejas se animaron al escuchar música en el Bar y voltear a ver algunos de los jugadores rodear una maquina que producía el sonido mientras que otros bailaban alegremente alrededor.

Ren sonrió a su amigo al ver las personas danzando, sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso y concentrarse en los alimentos en la mesa… O lo que quedaba de ellos.

"Vamos Gohan-San!..." Se quejo Ren al mirar las placas casi vacías de alimentos en la mesa, "Se que tarde unos momentos pero podrías haberme dejado un poco de comida" Le dijo al señalar las placas casi vacías.

"De que hablas si te deje…" Su respuesta se detuvo cuando sus ojos de Ónix captaron la placas en la mesa, "P-Pero?... Que paso aquí?!" Exclamo desconcertado al levantarse de un salto.

El pelinegro rápidamente miro por todos lados en busca de la comida, atrás de él, a su derecha, izquierda, incluso llego a mirar por debajo de la mesa pero sin éxito alguno… Gohan recordó haberse comido más de la mitad de lo que había adquirido, sin embargo, él recuerda haber dejado una gran cantidad de alimentos en la mesa cuando fue a ayudar a su amigo en problemas… Entonces, Adonde había ido todo?!.

"No importa, iré por algo para mi" Le dijo resignado el chico al levantarse y caminar hacia la barra.

Gohan se rasco la cabeza un tanto desconcertado ya que no entendía lo que había pasado con los alimentos.

" _Espera!..._ " Pensó en la realización, "Quizás las personas en capucha, quizás sepan lo que sucedió la comida" Se dio cuenta al voltear a ver a las personas en la capucha para preguntarles.

Era lógico que ellos lo supieran ya que su mesa estaba a unos metros enseguida de la de él, por lo que ellos claramente pudieron ver lo que paso…

" _No están!..._ " Exclamo en sus pensamientos al ver la mesa completamente vacía, "Pero estaban allí hace unos momentos" Murmuro desconcertado al mirar la mesa aparentemente desocupada.

"Que miras hombre?" Pregunto Ren al acercarse a la mesa y después abrir su menú para seleccionar sus alimentos y hacerlos aparecer delante de él.

Gohan desvió la mirada hacia su amigo con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y claramente desconcertado, sin embargo, él permaneció en silencio al no ver una posibilidad de que su amigo le creyera lo que le diría.

"Vamos Gohan-San, no me digas que sigues pensando en los alimentos?…" Pregunto el chico a su amigo quien solo pudo asentir la cabeza, "Mira, olvídate de eso…" Su consejo se fue apagando cuando Inesperadamente una sonrisa traviesa se instalo en su rostro cuando sus ojos captaron un grupo de chicas riendo a unas cuentas mesas enseguida de ellos, "Luego me agradecerás esto Gohan-San…" Esto preocupo al Demi Sayajin en gran medida, pues esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, prometía muchos problemas.

"Ren que es lo que estas…"No tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ren levanto su brazo al cielo para atraer la atención de todos.

"Hola aquí!..." Llamo la atención incluso con el ruido de la música en juego, "Mi amigo aquí quiere bailar con alguien… Pero es algo tímido pidiendo" Muchas de las personas parecían mirad desconcertados al chico mientras que Gohan se golpeo la cabeza en la mesa claramente avergonzado y conmocionado por lo que su amigo dijo.

Gohan estaba a punto de quejarse a Ren por decir eso, sin embargo, rápidamente fue interrumpido al sentir como alguien había enrollado sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Mira! El se sonrojo por esto!..." Se rio jovialmente la chica que había invadido el espacio personal del pelinegro avergonzado, "Que lindo!" Chillo felizmente al pellizcar ligeramente su mejilla roja.

Gohan en estos momentos se sintió como un niño pequeño al sentir su cara calentándose con cada momento que pasaba, él miro a Ren en busca de ayuda, sin embargo, el chico parecía ignorarlo mientras comía lo que había ordenado para él.

"T-Traidor!" Le grito desesperado el pelinegro mientras era sacado por la hacía junto con su grupo de amigas al jalarlo a la pista de baile.

Ren siguió comiendo pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la acusación de Gohan al ser arrastrado por las chicas.

" _Como dije Gohan-San…_ " Comenzó en sus pensamientos al levantar ligeramente la vista hacia la escena, " _Me lo agradecerás algún día_ " Termino al ver como el Demi Sayajin se puso completamente rojo cuando una chica del grupo recargo su propia espalda contra su abdomen y pecho mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

 **-o-**

 **Un Tiempo Después**

"… Y esa es la razón por la que llevas eso" Dijo Erick al terminar de escuchar el relato de Ren y señalar la armadura que llevaba puesta.

Ellos habían ido al lugar donde se verían antes de seguir a Erick a su apartamento en este pueblo, fue un lugar agradable en opinión del pelinegro.

Había una cama y una litera, especial para tres personas, todas en la misma habitación, sin embargo, había suficiente espacio para los muebles así como espacio para caminar en la habitación, tenía una pequeña cocina con su respectivo comedor para cuatro personas y un medio baño.

"Por supuesto, esos tontos ni supieron que los golpeo" Se jacto Ren solo para recibir una mirada dura tanto de Gohan como de Erick, "Oigan! Vean el lado bueno, les conseguí una armaduras a cada quien" Se defendió el chico al apuntarlos acusadoramente.

Era cierto, Ren le había dado a cada uno una armadura de metal mientras que él se quedo con las restantes por si las ocupaban más a delante, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que tuvieron que pelear en ese Bar por culpa de él.

"Como sea…" Suspiro Erick al caminar hacia su pequeña cama, "Es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a primera hora a la reunión… Por lo que les sugiero que descansen" Él se acostó en su respectico cama, siendo esta la única de una persona mientras que Ren Y Gohan se quedaron con la litera, y Ren elegir la parte de arriba.

Ninguna palabra se escucho después, Y al parecer Ren parecía tener el sueño muy pesado al caer inmediatamente en el país de los sueño… Prueba de ellos fueron los constantes ronquidos del chico.

Gohan frunció el ceño por esto, él aun no entendía lo que hacía que pudieras roncar en este juego o para el caso sentirse cansado, de hecho fue curioso en cuanto a que método y la tecnología había utilizado este tipo que creó el juego para hacer que las personas dentro pudieran sentir dolor, felicidad, angustia y todas las otras emociones que podías sentir en el mundo real… El Mundo Real?...Gohan ya no sabía lo que considerar "Real" en estos momentos.

Sinceramente… ¿Que era Real? ¿Ren y Erick eran Reales? ¿Su amistad era Real? ¿Estas muertes sin sentido era todo Real? Gohan ya no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo, se sentía tan vivido, tan normal… Tan Real.

" **Gohan, Gohan! Me escuchas…** " Esa voz, tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba.

"Bulma!..." Exclamo feliz el pelinegro, sin embargo, rápidamente callo al darse cuenta de las personas durmiendo a su lado, "Es bueno escucharte de nuevo" Susurro mientras inspeccionaba a sus amigos, ellos parecían no haberse perturbado de su sueño por su grito.

" **Es bueno oírte de nuevo chico, ¿Pero porque susurras?** " Puso en duda su madrina al no saber el porqué de su tono bajo.

"Es de noche y estoy durmiendo con unos amigos" Le informo mientras se acomodaba en una posición mas cómoda en su cama.

" **Es bueno escuchar que se está divirtiendo Gohan…** " Le dijo Bulma y el pelinegro podría haber jurado que una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro en estos momentos, " **Sin embargo, debemos hablar de otras cosas…** " Su tono amable cambio a uno más serio y hacer fruncir el ceño del pelinegro en la seriedad, " **Creo que ya sabes o no, pero ya han muerto cientos de personas por culpa de este juego** " Informo solo para que el pelinegro asintiera en entendimiento.

"Lamentablemente se de eso" Murmuro sombríamente el Demi Sayajin al sentir rabia dentro de él por no poder proteger a esas personas de este destino.

" **No te culpes Gohan, no fue tu culpa…** " Le aseguro su madrina con simpatía, " **Pero regresando al tema… Vegeta y yo hemos tratado de encontrar a este desagriado pero no hemos podido dar con su ubicación, incluso Piccolo y Dende se unieron a la búsqueda, sin embargo, no ha habido éxito alguno… Es como que si simplemente desapareció Gohan!...** " Gohan podía percibir un matiz de desesperación en su voz, " **Ni siquiera las Esferas del Dragón pueden ayudarnos! Piccolo dice que se restauraran dentro de dos años más, eso o que si las utilizamos antes las cosas se pondrían feas… O lo que sea!** " Termino con un grito frustrado.

Gohan permaneció en silencio por uno momentos y así fue Bulma, él quería que todo esto terminara, sin embargo, el fin parecía tan distante que las esperanzas eran pocas… Sea como sea, solo había una salida.

"Terminare este juego…" Tomo la palabra el Demi Sayajin decidido mientras miraba por encima de él, "Acabare con todo esto Bulma… Te lo prometo" Aseguro Gohan y hacerse una promesa interna el mismo.

" **Sé que lo harás Gohan…** " Contesto su madrina después de un tiempo, " **Eres igual a tu padre después de todo, nunca se rinde** " Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír por esto… Era cierto, su padre era la persona más obstinada que conocía.

" **Bueno… Te dejo dormir chico que de seguro tendrás un día agitado mañana** " Se despidió Bulma deseándole lo mejor a su ahijado.

Gohan sonrió por esto… Ella no tenía ni idea.

"Ok Bulma… Dile a la madre y Goten que los amo y que encontrare la manera de salir" Le dijo Gohan mientras esperaba la respuesta de la científica de pelo azul.

" **Cuenta con ello muchacho, nosotros estaremos comunicándose con usted de ven en cuando…** " Escucho decir a su madrina, " **Cuídate Gohan!** " fue lo último que escucho antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Gohan miro el espacio vacío y silencioso delante, él cumpliría su promesa, siempre lo hacía…

"Lo hare" Murmuro para sí mismo mientras contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche, había muchos obstáculos en el futuro, él lo sabía, sin embargo, este no era el momento para pensar en ellos… Había que descansar después de todo.

Tomando una posición más cómoda, el pelinegro se relajo en su cama dejando que el sueño lo consumirá.

 **-o-**

 **Capitulo 5… Hecho!.**

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Gohan peleando? ¿Sera lo suficientemente fuerte para los desafíos por venir? ¿Ren es una mala influencia para Gohan? ¿Quiénes son esas dos personas encapuchadas? ¿Qué paso con la comida!?... Todo esto y más podrían ser respondidos en los siguientes Capítulos!.**

 **Hola!... Como pudieron haberse dado cuenta, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes en los capítulos por venir, de hecho yo tenía pensado hacer que este Capitulo abarcara todo el segundo Capítulo del anime, sin embargo, ya saben cómo soy cuando escribo. [XD]**

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría decirles es sobre algunos videos que vi en la plataforma de You Tube… Lo que sucede es que dos usuarios fueron tan amables de avisarme que mi historia Un Nuevo Comienzo estaba siendo utilizada allí… No me sentí enojado que lo haya hecho aun así que no me haiga avisado, sin embargo, me saco un poco de onda que la persona que lo sube, esta asiendo ver a su suscriptores que es una invención suya… Como dije al principio, no estoy molesto, simplemente un poco sacado de onda, sin embargo, no iré a reclamarle, yo paso de eso, pero simplemente quería dar por aclarado eso… Gracias por escuchar.**

 **En fin… Los votos van así:**

 **A) Tímida pero valiente- 5 Votos**

 **B) Tsundere a medias… 2 Votos**

 **C) Muy directa y traviesa… 1**

 **D) Una chica normal… 2 [Un Voto indeciso]**

 **Al parecer la respuesta A) esta llevándose la votación, sin embargo, aun queda un poco de tiempo, así que… A votar!. [No se repetirán los votos, solo es uno por usuario.]**

 **Por cierto… Me gustaría informarles que la siguiente historia en ser actualizada será El Hada De Oro… Espérenla!.**

 **De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo y… Bye!**


End file.
